Por Goten
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Marrón y Bra lucharan por el amor de Goten. ¿quién ganará? ¿La bella rubia o la linda princesa? MxGxB y algo de TxP
1. Chapter 1

La menor de los Son ,miraba como sus dos amigas se peleaban. Todo inicio con el juego verdad o reto. Marrón habia sido la primera, y Bra desato la disputa con la pregunta: ¿quien te gusta? Al oir la respuesta, su cara se puso azul.

-¡no te puede gustar Goten! -afirmo

-¿porque?...aah ¡no! A ti también te gusta-

Las dos ojiazul seguían discutiendo, Pan cansada salio de la habitación de su mejor amiga y bajo a la cocina en busca de comida chatarra

-¿buscas algo como esto?-escucho una voz que conocía a la perfección

-uh,si-

-lástima, no hay más- sonrió él agarrando las tres bolsas de papas con ajo y dos sodas -a menos...-

-a menos ¿que?-pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

-muéstrame tus pechos -dijo con seguridad, sabia que eso era algo que ella no haria, pero le gustaba molestarla -anda Pan solo déjame ver tus encantos-

-esta bien -suspiro, ella al igual que él sabia que no caería tan bajo. Pero tenia ganas de molestar. Habia llegado allí para divertirse con sus amigas ,pero como peleban por el tarado de su tío no habia logrado su objetivo, hasta que él apareció. Con lentitud puso sus manos en forma de X sobre los bordes de su blusa y empezó a subirla - te mostraré mis encantos -se quito la camisa dejando ver su sostén -¿que pasa Trunks? -pregunto al verlo con sus ojos bien abiertos -ah si,aun falta- puso sus manos atras para desbrochar su sostén

-¡ya mujer!-exclamo tapando sus ojos -llevate todo pero no te desnudes -

-tu me lo pediste-

-solo vete -

Feliz por su logro subió hasta el cuarto de su amiga

-yo lo conozco antes que tú -afirmo la rubia

-yo lo veo a diario -defendió la peliazul

-tenemos casi la misma edad niña-

-uuh golpe bajo -

-¡Pan!- grito la ojiazul -tienes que estar de mi lado

-no,del mio -

-naaaa yo no voy por nadie. A menos que me den comida , por cierto le gane esto a tu hermano -

-¿que hiciste para ganarle?-

-le mostré mis pechos -

-¿encerio?-

-casi-

-como decía, Goten será mio -Dijo ignorando el hecho de su amiga

-no si yo lo conquistó primero princesa -

-ya lo veremos rubiecita -

-solo coman -

Las tres se sentaron y comieron en silencio

- _Goten sera mio, lo siento Bra pero tengo mas oportunidad que tu. Despues de todo ya tengo historia con goten -_ pensaba la hija de 18

- _soy la princesa de los saiyayin, no me ganará una simple humana. Ni siquiera sabe volar. Hump morderas el polvo Marrón -_ no muy distinto pensaba la hija dr Vegeta

\- _esto sera interesante_ \- miraba a sus dos amigas. Pan solo queria ver que harían ambas para conquistar al bobo de su tío -bien brujas de mi corazón. Que tal si compiten por él de forma honesta -

-por mi esta bien -opino bra

-igual -estuvo de acuerdo Marrón

\- bien,cero engaños. Pónganse estas pulseras ,estas estan diseñadas para captar sus reacciones al momento . Bra tu te comes las uñas cuando haces algo malo y Marrón se la pasa caminando de un lado para el otro , la que haga algo inadecuado la pulsera emitirá un sonido estrenduoroso a las otras dos y sabremos que paso. Solo hay que pasar el escáner y listo - dicho eso les dio una pulsera a cada una. La de Marrón era amarilla ,la de Bra verde y a de ella naranja

-¿como hisiste esto? Es una tecnología inusual -

-solo use algunas herramientas y otras cositas que no te diré -

-¿que cosas seran inapropiadas?-

\- dejame ver, ah si una seria poner en mal a la otra. Marrón no quiero que digas nada ofensivo y tu Bra. No vayas a matar a Marrón -

-esta bien Pan- aceptaron ambas ojiazul

\- solo pueden poner obstáculos para la otra, pero sin llegar a extremos -

Las tres sonrieron y cada quien se fue a su casa. La conquista por goten habia iniciado

 _ **Aqui una nueva historia, en lo personal me gusta este triangulo amoroso. Dos chicas lindas luchando por un despistado. Espero les guste...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Con ojeras y cansada se levantó la morena , durante la noche había tenido un dolor moderado en su pecho , sabía que tenía que dejar de entrenar pero su terquedad era mas fuerte

-Pan a desayunar -llamó su madre desde la puerta -tus abuelos vendrán -anuncio

-oh no- se afligido ya que tanto su abuela y abuelo eran muy perceptivos y si la veían así no se comerían el cuento de que estuvo leyendo o algo así como solía decir a sus padres . Se baño rápidamente y aplicó base correctora bajo sus ojos se puso una blusa olgada y unos jeans gastados

Bajo al comedor y alli vio a toda su familia esperándola para comer . Sonrió débilmente ya se sentó

\- buen día -saludo dando un beso a cada uno

-Hola Pan / buen día -saludaron felices

-muero de hambre -rugió Goten

-siempre -

-jaja si - río al estilo Son

Miro a cada miembro de su familia y le dolió saber que les metía tenía ganas de llorar y confesar todo de una vez pero no quería que la vieran con lástima o Qué la vieran como una inútil , ignoro sus ganas de hablar y se dispuso a comer con ellos

Trunks se había bañado y arreglado después de desayunar , tenia ganas de entrenar pero no con su padre , salio de la casa dispuesto a ir a donde su amigo y retarlo a un duelo amistoso

\- a donde vas raro -apareció Bra

-donde Goten mounstro -se burló

\- voy ... quiero ver a Pan -añadió rápidamente , no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar cerca del moreno

-bien -se resigno y alzaron vuelo al monte Paoz

A lo lejos vieron goten y a Goku entrenado y a Pan de observadora

-Hola -saludaron

-Hola muchacho -sonrió Goku amablemente

-Bra -salto Pan hacia la peliazul

\- Hola jeje - se abrazaron

\- Hola Pan - le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-¡tu!-dijo Bra y se la llevó antes de que la vieran así -¿que fue eso?-cuestionó ya estando fuera del alcance de los tres -¡te sonrojaste!

\- mmm - no sabía que decir y ante la mirada de su amiga se confesó -si acertaste -cayó derrotada sobre el sofá

-¡kiaaaa que emoción !- celebró dando saltitos - seremos cuñadas o tías nose

-Bra el no siente lo mismo por mi -

-¿porque lo dices ?-

-nunca me ha dado ninguna señal de algo -suspiro triste _además no puedo ofrecer nada con esta enfermedad -_ olvídalo nada pasará -sonrió

-no te des por vencida -puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga -yo no lo haré

-no tienes esto -susurro

-¿el que?-

-eh no nada mejor vamos a ver a esos tres -

-¡bien !- olvido el tema ya que iba a ver a su Goten

El dónde estaban los tres sayan peleaban trunks y Goten llevando la ventaja el pelinegro

-así se hace chicos -alentaba Goku -¡vamos !

-¿no es increíble ?- dijo con los ojos brillosos -aaah -suspiro

Pan sólo veía como su amiga moría por su tío y ella ... solo veía al pelilavanda agitado y sudoroso a ojos de ella se veía sexy y entonces entendió lo que ambas veían en Goten aunque ella no lo viera

Una patada en el abdomen fue lo que le dio la victoria al pelinegro

-bien bro -felicito -sólo no digas nada enfrente de papá , si no me deja sin comida

-jajaja vale -

-chicos ¿quien quiere ir a comer esas cosas redondas y con queso?-dijo entusiasmado Goku

-¿pizza?-

-eso -

\- vamos entonces - fueron a capital y buscaron un establecimiento

\- Buenas queremos mmm somos 5 unas 200 gigantes -sonrió

\- ¿¡que!?-dijo el chico sorprendido

-ya lo oyó denos 200 gigantes y cargela a esta cuenta -dio su tarjeta trunks

-sr Brief - asintió aún con los ojos bien abiertos

-allá - salió corriendo Goku a una mesa -¡chicos! -grito llamándolos

-parece un niño -dijo Bra

-si -Sonrieron Pan y Goten con dulzura ante los ojos de los hermanos

\- jeje ya veo -dijo Bra y se acercaron y se sentaron

-¿ya casi?-

-no papá -

-ya, ahora -

\- aún no sr -

-¿ya?-

-no abuelito -

-¿ya merito ?-

-no sr Goku -

-hump - se cruzó de brazos -ya ¿ casi ?

-si-

-¿encerio? -

-no-

\- ¡aaah apurese! -grito -muero de hambre -dijo acercándose al chico que pedía las ordenes

\- jajaja -río Bra

-es vergonzoso -se quejo Goten

-claro que no -sonrió y puso su mano en la de el -me parece tierno

-¿encerio? -

-¡claro!-

Ambos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro

-y.. ¿que tal te va? -pregunto trunks viendo a Pan

-bien -sonrió nerviosa

-genial - paso su brazo por los hombros de ella haciendo que se sonroje

\- ¿oye que tal si una de estas noches salimos en grupo? -

-me parece bien -sonrió

Goten empezó a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la mano de ella con delicadeza

\- y co...-

-¡aquí están!- aprecio con una fila de cajas y otros tres chicos

-bien porque ya moría - saboreo Goten

-lo mismo digo -quito su brazo de la menor y comieron ante la mirada de muchos

-aaah que bien -dio palmadas en su estómago -¿helado?-pregunto sonriendo

-sii- dijeron todos

-oigan ¿tienen helado?-pregunto alzando la voz

-si sr -contestó el mismo chico

-bien queremos 10 tarros - sonrió -de vainilla ,chocolate ,fresa y.. uds -pregunto a Bra y trunks

-menta -

-coco-

-ok .menta y coco -

-ahorita señor - tardó cinco minutos y se acercó a ellos -aquí están

-ja ja gracias -los tomo y los repartió - quieren sólo de un sabor o ¿combinamos?

-combinemos -

Y así pasaron comiendo helado entre los cinco revolviendo los sabores y contando anécdotas

-aah- bostezo -tengo sueño ¿ Goten Pan vienen o se quedan?

-vam

os quiero descansar - se despidió de su amiga -hasta mañana Bra

-adiós Pan , sr -

-adiós trunks -sonrió

-adiós pequeña - le beso la sien - adiós sr Goku

-adiós chicos -

-adiós Goten - se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso , este se movió y el beso quedó cerca de sus labios -lo siento -dijo avergonzada

-no tranquila -dijo nervioso _que suave -_ em bueno adiós jejeje

-adiós - dijo suave tocando sus labios -vamos inútil -se dirigió a su hermano y cada quien se fue a su casa

La rubia había pasado todo el día junto a sus padres descansando y viendo películas

\- Buenas noches - se despidió de ambos y se fue a dormir -mañana inicia mi plan -sonrió tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir


	3. Chapter 3

Brillo labial transparente era el último retoque que la rubia había hecho antes de salir en busca del moreno . Con ánimo y sonriente llegó a CC había pedido a su padre que le dijera quienes estaban juntos y aunque el pregunto por qué , solo atinó a decir que quería pasar con ellos

\- Trunks , Bra , Goten ellos están en CC ¿ Porque? -

-por nada solo quiero pasar tiempo con ellos - desencapsulo su auto -¡me voy los veo luego!-se despidió y fue a CC

-bien marrón tu puedes -dijo viendose el peinado en el espejo del retrovisor , verifico sus labios y sonrió orgullosa . Llegó luego de media hora debido a la lentitud del vehículo en ocasiones como esa se arrepentía de no saber volar como sus padres hasta que en ese momento se le ocurrió otra idea -¡Goten puede enseñarme! -grito eufórica ante su descubrimiento -es perfecto -Chillo y bajo para ver a los demás

Tocó el timbre y espero a que abrieran para su mala o buena suerte fue Bra quien atendió a recibirla

-Hola - saludo la hija de vegeta sonriendo y algo agitada -pasa -se hizo a un lado y esta entró

-Hola - sonrió -¿que haces? -cuestionó viéndola bien

-juego a..-

-¡aquí estas!- grito Goten agarrandola de la cintura con ambas manos -te tengo - decía agitado - oh, Hola marrón - saludo sonriendo sin soltar a Bra

La peliazul sonrió tomándolo de las manos y viendo que la rubia estaba callada y observando ambas manos

-Hola Goten - susurro sin dejar de ver las manos . _esto no lo permitiré_ pensó y sonrió confiada - venía a invitarte a ir por unos cup-cakes -

-suena delicioso - separo sus manos de la ojiazul y se frotó la barriga

-¿vamos? - pregunto lanzando una mirada a Bra

La hija de bulma era astuta y se le ocurrió la manera de estar ella presente y aprovechar la situación

-¿ y si los hacemos aquí? -pregunto inocente - tenemos todos los ingredientes y somos TRES -dijo recalcando la palabra tres, cosa que solo marrón noto

-pero yo. ..-iba a reclamar pero se le adelanto Goten

-perfecto ¡vamos!-sonrió tan despistado como siempre

Ambas se miraron con superioridad y se dirigieron a la enorme cocina de los Brief

\- srita ud tiene que cuidarse - decía el galeno a la morena que estaba frente a él - si no nadie lo hará

La Son había acudido a su cita programada y sabía perfectamente que en vez de mejorar iba empeorando ,entrenar en exceso y comer cosas chatarras de nada le ayudarían

-si lo haré - dijo secamente - hasta pronto

\- si no lo hace tendré que hablar con su familia - advirtió

\- ya dije que lo haré y nada de eso a mi familia , buen día - salió azotando la puerta

Salió del hospital frustrada como siempre desde que a entero de a él condición y se fue rumbo a CC en donde la esperaba su amiga

Llegó y entro sin tocar o avisar de todas maneras ya era conocida y nadie decía nada . Busco el ki de la princesa de vegeta y lo localizó en la cocina junto a su tío y marron

\- lo que faltaba - suspiro . Entró a dicho lugar sólo para ver una gran mantel blanco por todas partes y a dos chicas tratando de cocinar

\- etto Bra - decía Goten sentado en una silla con sus brazos en la mesa - el delantal lo tienes al revés - decía pues la chica tenía la parte en donde mete la cabeza Lo tenia en las piernas y la zona amplia lo había amarrado al pecho con otro cordel que tenia allí

Se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de su error , miro a marrón y vio que ella si lo tenia bien puesto

\- jajaja -río Pan . Todos la miraron con cara de: de que te ríes - son una bola de bobos - río aún más - Bra el delantal esta al revés y marron los huevos se abren y solo se ocupa lo de adentro no con el cascarón y tío Goten tu ... tienes harina en el pelo y nariz

\- ja ja ja - rieron sarcasticamente - ¡y tu que sabes!-

-mucho , se cocinar por mi abuelita - se cruzó de brazos

\- eh jeje sobrinita querida - dijo Goten yendo hacia ella - emm¿ lo harías?

-¿¡yo?!- se señaló así misma - naaaa

-si porfis - junto sus manos suplicando

-les diré cómo , más no tocaré nada - se sentó en otra silla y empezó a decir como los harían

Entre harina desperdigada , huevos rotos y otras cosas ambas ojiazul terminaron haciendo los cup-cakes

\- bien ya están - decía sonriendo marrón con harina en su cabello

\- si - salto feliz Bra llena de huevo en su ropa - a comer

\- sirvan mientras saco unos té - abrió el refrigerador y agarro cuatro botellas de té helado

Se sentaron en la mesa y degustaron sus creaciones

-hay que limpiar - dijo la rubia viendo el desastre - antes de que venga tu madre

\- tienes razón - se levantó y a lado del teléfono había un panel de botones , presióno uno blanco - ya vendrán unos robots a hacer la limpieza

\- vayan a bañarse - dijo Goten quitandole una cascara de huevo del cabello

\- si , tienes razón , marrón usa el baño de una de las habitaciones de huésped - salieron de la cocina y fueron a bañarse

ambas subieron las escaleras y entraron a distintas habitaciones

Bra tomó un conjunto de ropa y se encerró en el baño . Se relajo bajo la refrescante agua que bañaba su cuerpo tenía que admitir que , aunque tuviera una rivalidad con la rubia la había pasado bien , había disfrutado cocinar junto a ella y bajo instrucciones de Pan

No muy diferente eran los pensamientos de la rubia que aceptaba qur nunca iba a encontrar otras amigas con quienes podía ser ella misma y disfrutar de hacer cosas juntas . Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y al ver su ropa toda sucia se dirigió con cuidado de no ser vista a la habitación de la peliazul

\- permiso - entró sin tocar la puerta - Bra, Me prestas algo por favor-

-claro , ya salgo - abrió la puerta del baño y salio vestida con una falda negra corta , top rojo y zapatillas rojas - ven te daré mmm- dijo viendo las prendas - esto - le dio y short rosado y una camisa sin mangas blancas

-gracias - lo tomo y se cambio

Ya arregladas y listas bajaron a reunirse con los demás . Goten y Pan estaban en el sofá viendo una película

\- al fin - dijo Pan sin verlas ya que las sintió por su ki - miren es " la viuda de negro "

-suena bien - ambas vieron un puesto disponible a la par de Goten ya que Pan estaba acurrucada junto a él

Bra rápidamente y gracias a su sangre ocupó el lugar vacante . Marrón vio a Pan con cara de: por favor . Esta rodó los ojos y se apartó de allí

-iré al baño y.. nose - se levantó y se fue

-aquí va Pan - dijo Goten

\- no creo que le importe - se sentó y vieron la película . ambas buscaban como llamar la atención del pelinegro, fingian miedo, pero él era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta

-¡buaaaa!- gritó Trunks entrando azotando la puerta

-¡aaah!- gritaron los tres, ambas chicas se asustaron que abrasaron a Goten - ¡un mounstro! -

\- ¡hey!- se quejó haciendose el ofendido - no soy un mounstro, soy increiblemente sexy- puso su mano en su mentón y sonriendo

\- y de donde - se burlo Pan riendo - sexy jajajaja...-

-hump, ustedes no aprecian . En fin venia a decirles que esta noche nos vamos de fiesta -

\- esta bien - dijeron todos

\- ah si, llevaré a Mai-

\- yo voy con Goten - dijo Marrón

\- esta bien - contesto

Bra y Pan sintieron una pequeña apuñalada en su pecho. Trunks estaría con otra morena y Marrón no desaprobecharía esa oportunidad


	4. Chapter 4

Habían llegado al lugar- antro , club nocturno , discoteca - los chicos usaban jeans y camisas , nada fuera de lo común , Bra un vestido celeste , Marrón uno rosa y Pan iba con un pantalón ajustado azul y camisa ombliguera blanca .

\- vamos por una mesa - la rubia tomo del brazo a Goten y se fueron a buscar dicha mesa para todos

\- vamos por bebidas - dijo Mai que usaba un vestido verde

-claro -

Ambas amigas bufaron molestas , sus rivales estaban jugando y de manera honesta - aunque sólo fuera entre Bra y Marrón -

\- vamos a ver que hacemos - dijo Bra

\- ¿no deberíamos de estar con ellos?- pregunto dudosa Pan

\- no- se hizo camino hasta encontrar una mesa , se sentó y continúo - nose tu pero no quiero ver a Goten y a marrón juntos -

-no te entiendo -

-hoy no ha sido mi día , y no quiero ser grosera -

-tienes razón , no soporto ver a la srita presumida con tu hermano -

\- te propongo algo ,pasemos esta noche con diversión , además así marrón se confía y cuando menos lo sienta Boom aparece la hermosa hija de Bulma con una gran jugada - sonrió con superioridad la peliazul

\- te ves igual al sr vegeta ... da miedo -

-jajaja ya lo sé , por eso lo hago . Vamos por unas bebidas -

\- llama al mozo -

Ambas empezaron a beber de diversas bebidas y a bailar con diferentes chicos . Ninguna se controlaba , Bra sabía que su padre detestaba el olor a bebidas alcohólicas y Pan no tenia que tener exceso por su enfermedad . Pero eso era lo que menos les importaba

-¿donde están Pan y Bra ? -pregunto Goten al pasar el tiempo

\- ni idea bro , seguro fueron al baño -

-si , eso es seguro -

\- ah bueno , marrón ¿quieres bailar ?-

-si-

El moreno y la rubia fueron a la pista de baile , ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían

\- recuerdas ...-

-si y también cua...-

-lo se - ambos terminaban la oración del otro . Recordaban cuando a los quince años habían iniciado una relación sentimental . La música cambio a una mas tranquila , Goten atrajo más a marrón y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la ojiazul , ella se apoyo en su hombro . Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando el olor del otro , los recuerdos los invadían tras cada segundo . Goten la abrazo y esta correspondió , el momento era mágico para ambos , la música se escuchaba lejana , era como si solo existieran ellos dos .

Marrón levantó su mirada y se topo con los orbes negros del moreno , la distancia se fue acortando hasta que se unieron en un suave beso

No muy distinto estaba Trunks sólo que este besaba con agresividad a Mai y ella se dejaba tocar al antojo del pelilavanda .

\- no debí dejarlos solos - se quejo Bra al ver esa escena - soy una tonta - había bebido tanto que ni podía mantener el equilibrio . Se sintió frustrada y tomó del cuello a un chico que pasaba por allí , no lo vio bien y se lo llevo a la segunda planta a donde estaban las habitaciones . Empujó al chico a la cama y se puso encima de él .

Él noto el estado de la chica y no dudo aprovecharse . Sin mas siguió con lo que quería , sin cuidado la fue desnudando y besando con pasión y lujuria

El chico besaba el cuello de Bra y pasaba sus manos por las provocativas curvas de la chica , ella sentía el calor invadir su cuerpo , ya no era consciente de lo que hacías . solo optó por dejarse llevar

-Goten - gimió , el alcohol nubló su mente y pensó que Goten era el chico que la estaba haciendo suya . Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento .

Por otra parte Pan se fue a sentar y siguió bebiendo , después de ver a Trunks devorar con su boca a Mai decidió dejar que el alcohol invadiera todo su organismo

-estúpido trunks - bufó dando un sorbo - es..tupido ... estu. ..pido -

Marrón y Goten intercambiaban besos y miradas llenas de recuerdos

\- esto no está bien - se detuvo Goten - tu y yo... ya no..-

-podemos volver -

-yo. ..-

-dame una oportunidad -

-lo pensare -

La rubia sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en el hombro del moreno .

-¿nos vamos?- interrumpió trunks

-¿tan pronto ? -

\- si , tengo sueño Marrón - añadió Mai

-bien - los cuatro salieron olvidando por completo a dos chicas que iban con ellos

Mai si las recordó pero no quizo decir nada . Pan le desagradaba por completo y bra le parecía una mimada que intervenía en su conquista . Ella quería a Trunks por su dinero .


	5. Chapter 5

Con un gran dolor de cabeza se despertó cierta peliazul . Con sus manos tocó en donde se encontraba dándose cuenta de que había alguien mas a su lado . Asustada se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda

-no..-susurro temblando . Se vistio lo más rápido que pudo para salir de allí , al poner la mano el la perilla le entro la curiosidad por saber con quien se había acostado anoche , con cautela se acercó al tipo que yacía dormido y quitó los mechones que cubrían su rostro . -Mierda - se tapó la boca por impulso , salió corriendo sintiendo como sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle . Bajo de la segunda planta sólo para tropezarse con una persona que estaba dormida en el piso . -¡idio...Pan!- grito al darse cuenta de que era su amiga -despierta - la sacudió con fuerza .

La morena con pesadez y de mala gana se levantó -Joder Bra , me duele la cabeza - se quejo . Levantó su mirada y se topo con unos ojos cristalinos -¿estas bien? - Bra negó con la cabeza y la abrazo con fuerza -¿que paso?-

-¡Pan! Perdí mi virginidad - lloro con dolor . La morena sabía cuán importante era eso , ambas tenían el sueño de entregarse al hombre ideal , quien las amara sin condición , que fuera especial y sin presión . Pan abrazo a Bra con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que se calmarla

-vamos a casa - le dijo con voz suave . La chica asintió y se pusieron de pie para ir a CC , no querían volar ni teletransportarse . Caminaron por las calles en profundo silencio .

Pan no sabia que hacer o decirle a su amiga , quería hacerla sentir bien , apoyarla , consolarla . Pero no sabia como .

Bra estaba ida tratando de recordar lo que había pasado . Se sentía sucia , usada , indigna para los demás . Sentía que no valía nada .

Tras una hora y media de camino llegaron a CC .

Bra abrió y entraron , en la sala encontraron a Trunks , Goten , Mai y marron

Estos al verlas se quedaron helados - menos Mai - pues no se habían acordado de ellas

-¡Bra!- grito trunks dispuesto a abrazarla - lo siento . Yo... no quise ... de verdad - buscaba como justificarse . Miró detrás y vio a una Pan que al igual que su hermana estaba pálida y ojerosa. Goten salió en su encuentro

-sobrinita - dijo Goten con culpa - ¿estas bien ? -

\- te odio - dijo Bra antes de que contestara su amiga - son de lo peor uds dos - levantó su mirada viendo a ambos chicos y luego a marrón - gracias por nada y Marrón ... ganaste - dicho eso salió corriendo a su habitación . Pan sólo los miro con dolor y culpa para luego ir tras ella .

Trunks no entendía por que su hermana estaba así de molesta - _sólo por que la deje -_ pensó. no le dio importancia y se sentó junto a la ojiazul. -locas- musito

-se veían mal - opino Goten viendo por donde ambas se habían ido - somos unos idiotas al olvidarlas -

-lo sé bro,pero ya están grandes para cuidarse por si solas-

\- lo sé, pero para mi aun son unas niñas a las que hay que cuidar de todo - opino con tristeza y ternura.

\- ya se les pasara -Dijo de igual manera-

\- bueno -

Bra entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama sin decir nada- iré a bañarme- avisó, la morena asintió y vio como está se metía al cuarto de baño - puedes bañarte en la habitación del idiota, agarra la ropa que gustes -

-gracias - sin mas la peliazul se fue a bañar y la morena le hizo caso, total Trunks estaba ocupado con Mai .

Al contacto con el agua, Bra cayó de rodillas en el baño , estaba destrozada, no sabia que hacer , si decirlo o callarlo , si buscar ayuda o aislarse del mundo . La hija de Bulma por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer . Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo , se tallo tratando de limpiar la suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo , el jabón y shampoo fueron vaciados totalmente formando una espuma por todo el lugar , más , sin embargo nada la hacia sentir mejor . Rompió el llanto nuevamente y se acurruco en medio de la espuma ocultando su cuerpo y rostro .

Marrón seguía apoyada en el hombro de Goten , la rubia estaba ida . Estaba buscando la razon por la cual Bra , esa orgullosa chiquilla se había rendido , eso no era nada común en ella . - es raro - se dijo a sí misma -ella lucha por todo -

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto Goten sonriendo

\- no , nada - sonrió , Bra se había dado de baja ¿porque no aprovecharlo ? A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de que ella , la pequeña no podría competir con una mujer como ella . Dejo de buscar la razón y se dedicó a seguir junto a Goten . Su Goten

El moreno sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella , la abrazo y le susurro -creo que es buena idea volver - marrón sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y sin pensarlo le dio un corto beso en los labios - ¿eso es un si?-

-tu que crees ..-

-perfecto - se inclino un poco y la beso con suavidad

\- busquen un cuarto - bromeó Mai viéndolos

-callate - dijo ríendo marrón - envidiosa

\- nada que ver - dicho eso se sentó en las piernas de Trunks y lo beso con furia . Él correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura con firmeza

-vez - añadió agitada

Pan había tomado un corto baño . No quería dejar a Bra mucho tiempo sola . Se cambio y regreso a la habitación de su amiga sólo para encontrarla desnuda en medio del baño -¡Bra!- se adentro y con una toalla la envolvió para sacarla de allí . Una vez que la puso en la cama , la peliazul se abalanzó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza -ya shuu..ya- acariciaba sus cabellos , Pan la aprisionada a su cuerpo y trataba de calmarla

-Pan..me..me siento..su..cía - decía entre sollozos

\- calma Bra , todo saldrá bien -

-he tomado una decisión - se incorporó y la miro a los ojos - Pan , quiero irme de aquí - dijo decidida , Pan abrió sus ojos de sorpresa

\- ¿por que?- pregunto por reflejo

-no soporto estar aquí , cada cosa me recuerda ..eso... marrón y Goten ... Trunks ..yo... no quiero verlos - a pesar de lo cortado que lo había dicho Pan entendió lo que su amiga quería decir . Sin decir nada la abrazo y asintió con la cabeza

\- vamonos - dijo una vez que se había separado del abrazo - sólo cambiate y le diremos a todos -

Dos horas pasaron y habían llamado a sus respectivas familias . En CC estaban lo Son , Brief , marrón y Mai

-¡ digan de una buena vez que quieren !- bramo enojado Vegeta por la interrupción de su entrenamiento

-¡vegeta comportate! -

-hump -

-bueno ¡ya basta!- grito Bra , todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos por la forma en que había gritado -¡guarden silencio y escuchen! Solo queríamos decirles - se acercó a Pan y la tomó de la mano -que Pan y yo nos vamos y nadie se interpondrá , ni siquiera tu papá -afirmo


	6. Chapter 6

El silencio se había prolongado dejando un momento incómodo , todos estaban con los ojos abiertos ante lo que había dicho la peliazul .

-¿que?- susurro trunks viéndola angustiado

Más su pregunta fue ignorada , Bra le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche y dolor . - nos vamos y punto - declaró

-tú no te vas mocosa - hablo con calma vegeta después de salir del shock -tú te quedas aquí -

-¿acaso no entendiste?- se burló Bra . Los demás sólo se sorprendieron aún más ¿como se atrevía a hablarle así a vegeta? , nadie entendía nada y eso solo los molestaba - me voy -

-largate y no vuelvas - sentenció vegeta después de mirarla por un breve momento -¡vete y jamas vuelvas a esta casa!-

-ese es el plan - sonrió la chica . Los demás aún no entendían ese comportamiento tan abrupto y altanero que comenzaba a presentar

\- ¡vegeta ,Bra !- grito Bulma frenética -calmense por favor y hablemos como familia -

-¡callate!- gritaron ambos -esta Mierda no es familia - dijo la princesa viendo con odio puro a Trunks

-..- la peliazul mayor no comprendía nada y sin querer sus ojos se cristalizaron

-Bra dí porque quieres irte - ordenó trunks , pero fue nuevamente ignorado -¡Mierda contesta!- grito furioso - sólo fue un descuido él haberte dejado con Pan -

-¡ deja de meterte en mi vida !- se giro enojada y le grito en la cara -mejor .. olvídalo .. me voy y jamas volveré sólo te diré una cosa ... aléjate de esa zorra barata con la que te acuestas - miro despectivamente a Mai , tomó una fruta de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta - adiós familia Son , Marrón y zorra barata - miro a su madre desconsolada y a su padre que le daba la espalda - adiós mamá , Trunks y... adiós vegeta - dicho eso salió corriendo de la casa .

-la cuidaré -aseguró la morena - mamá , papá , abuelitos y tío Goten les llamare y les contaré lo que pueda -

-entiendo - dijo Goku acercándose y abrazandola -cuídate Pan - le dio un beso en la frente - no dejes de entrenar -

-no abuelito - sonrió . Así se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo hasta que llegó el turno de Trunks - adiós - se limitó a despedir con la mano , él la miro extrañado y le tendió la mano , sonrió y de un jalón la atrajo a sí mismo y la abrazo - cuídate pequeña y cuida a mi hermana - le dijo al oído , se separo de ella y le beso la mejilla causando un leve sonrojo en la menor -si -susurro

\- adiós familia - dijo estando apunto de salir

-mocosa - hablo Vegeta - cuida a la estúpida de mi hija ... por favor -dijo lo ultimo en susurro , que sólo los de sangre sayan lograron escuchar .- si sr - salió de la casa dejando a dos familias tristes.

Afuera , en el auto estaba la peliazul apoyada en el volante - ¿estas bien?-

-no, pero no puedo quedarme aquí Pan . Siento que en cada lugar veo a ese de tipo y me siento peor aún -

-¿sabes quien fue?-

-si.. pero no estoy lista para decirtelo -

-entiendo ; pero bien es hora de irnos -

-gracias -sonrió

\- somos amigas , no mejor dicho . Somos hermanas - ambas se abrazaron y se encaminaron hacia su nuevo hogar

Adentro de cc ambas familias estaban en un profundo silencio . Bulma y Milk estaban llorando por sus niñas . Goku sentía la partida de su pequeña , Gohan , Goten y Trunks pensaban el porque se habían ido . Vegeta estaba ido , su princesa se había marchado pero lo que le dolió fue que ella lo había llamado por su nombre y no por lo que era . Marrón tenía la gran duda ¿porque se rindió ? Sabía lo competitiva que era su amiga y darse por vencido era algo que no existía en el vocabulario de la chica y de la cambio tan repentino que había visto le daba la duda de que algo no andaba bien . Y Mai , a ella le alegraba pues ninguna de las dos le caía bien y con ellas fuera tenía la oportunidad de entrar en CC y hacer lo que quisiera , pero lo mas importante era que se podía quedar con trunks .

Trunks no sabia que hacer , se sentía culpable y enojado a la vez . Solo la había dejado si , pero no sola , la morena estaba junto a ella , sabían pelear y defenderse ¿cual era el maldito problema? Se preguntaba mentalmente . Goten sólo veía la puerta por donde se fue esa chica , él se dio cuenta de algo ... Bra se estaba ocultando en una coraza de piedra , estaba ocultando sus sentimientos -¿que paso princesa ? -susurro

-¿ dijiste algo amor?- se acercó la rubia pasando su brazo en la cintura de él

-no... nada . Es solo que ... algo no anda bien -

\- tienes razón - concuerdo - trataré de averiguar y te lo haré saber - le sonrió cálidamente . Goten la atrajo hacia él y beso su frente

\- gracias mar-

\- ¿quieres ir a distraerte? - le pregunto la ojiazul al pelilia

-no , solo quiero descansar -

\- esta bien - acepto sin objetar -

\- quisiera estar solo Mai -

-esta bien , llámame so necesitas algo -

-gracias -se dieron un ligero beso

\- ¿a donde vas vegeta?-pregunto llorando Bulma en los brazos de Milk

-...- más él la ignoro y salio volando por la ventana

-¡vegeta!- grito corriendo -¡ven aquí!

-calma querida -salieron Videl y mil a consolarla

-mi niñas .. mi niña .. mi niña - repetía sin cesar

\- shuu todo saldrá bien -

\- tiene que estar solo - analizó Gohan - tiene que controlar su ki -

\- si Bulma , ya sabes que vegeta es así - consoló Goku -mejor tratemos de calmarnos y ver que sucedió . A mi tampoco me gusta que Pan se haya ido -

Entre palabras de aliento convencieron aliento Bulma para que descansara y luego ver que sucedió para que ambas chicas se hayan marchado

-¿ a donde iremos ?- pregunto Pan mientras manejaba

-tengo un dinero en una cuenta bancaria aparte -

\- explicate -

-si, cada vez que mamá me daba dinero o de las tarjetas de crédito desviaba el quince por ciento a otra cuenta por si algún día llegara a necesitarlo y mira que hice bien - dijo orgullosa de su ahorro

\- genial , yo también tengo una cuenta . Cortesía del abuelo Satan -

-será una nueva vida Pan -

 **Gracias por los comentarios, me inspiran mucho .. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Un mes paso rápido, nadie sabia nada de ambas saiyan. Marrón intentaba contactarlas pero no había ninguna pista, Vegeta entrenaba mas de lo acostumbrado y cada vez se alejaba mas de su mujer, Trunks mediante contactos intentaba con Goten por lo menos saber si se encontraban bien y seguía, aunque inestablemente con Mai quien cada vez se comportaba caprichosa al no recibir la atencion que queria . Videl y Milk se la pasaban consolando a bulma que cada vez estaba mas sola. Gokú y Gohan tenian un mal presentimiento.

\- al fin llegas - dijo la peliazul a su amiga .

\- lo siento ,tenia cosas que hacer - mintió

\- Pan - llamo cambiando su tono de voz - no me mientas, porfavor dime la verdad-

Era la quinta vez que le decia eso en una semana , no sabia que hacer, ya la habia evadido bastante, las excusas se le habian agotado. Ella no sabia mentir y necesitaba desahogarse y contar todo lo que le habia pasado, talvez no sea mala idea pensó - esta bien , pero no quiero reproches ni regaños -

\- lo juro - alzo la mano en señal de juramento

\- bien - suspiro con pesar - hace un par de años me desmaye sin ningun motivo, fue en la escuela tú no habias ido por que te quedaste dormida. La cosa fue que el medico que me atendió me dio una carta en donde explicaba que tenia, iba dirigida a mis padres pero como la curiosidad me mata.. -

\- la abriste -

\- si y en resumen lo que decia es que padezco del corazón - término de hablar

-Pan- susurro Bra llevando sus manos a su boca y con los ojos cristalinos

\- he estado yendo a tratamientos pero nada funciona. Sé que es mí culpa por no cuidarme pero si la enfermedad es incurable por lo menos quiero disfrutar hasta donde pueda -

\- ¿y un transplante?-

\- seria difícil hayar un corazón que sea compatible con mi sangre saiyayin-

\- mi madre podria encontrar un metodo -

\- no quiero que nadie se entere, ademas primero se tendría que encontrar un donador y la lista es muy larga -

\- algun metodo ha de haber -

\- Bra, temo que tendras que prepárate para vivir sola o regresar, me queda máximo tres meses -

\- ¡que! ¡no! No..no puedes dejarnos-

\- ellos entenderán -

\- no hablo de ellos, hablo de nosotros - dijo sobando su vientre - estoy embarazada

\- mierda, ¿como? -

\- de aquella noche, hoy me hice la prueba sanguinea y el resultado fue positivo -

\- no llores, ven aca - la tomo de la mano y la acurruco en su pecho - todo saldrá bien -

-¿como si tu...?-

\- moriré, no temas decirlo -

\- tengo miedo -

\- yo tambien -

\- ¿quien es el padre?, merezco saberlo -

\- es... kuno-

Kuno era un tipo de unos treinta años, socio de bulma y mano larga con Bra, siempre se la pasaba haciendo propuesta indecorosas o tratando de tocarla.

\- ¿¡que!?-

\- al parecer me pase de alcohol y bueno -

\- no puede ser, ¿no has pensado en hacerle algo?-

\- tengo miedo, si digo algo papá y trunks lo matarán -

\- tienes razón -

\- creo que es tiempo de volver -

\- un mes nos duro la rebeldía - se burlo

\- somos patéticas-

\- si . Tenemos que hablar pero solo con nuestros padres, no quiero ver a tu hermano y a mai -

\- ni yo a goten con marrón, perdí pero me duele aun . Oye cambiando de tema fue buena idea ocultar nuestro ki con estas pulseras -

En CC la peliazul mayor se la pasaba encerrada en su habitacion, llorando y viendo una foto de toda su familia - ¿dónde estás princesa?- le hablaba a la foto -ven a casa , con mami -

\- mamá saldré - aviso el pelilia -no tardaré -

-esta bien-

-¿quieres venir? , te hará bien- ofreció sonriendo

\- si , tal vez salir me ayude un poco -

-bien, vamos- Trunks se ánimo al ver a su madre salir sin poner excusa y aprovecharía para distraerla a Cómo de lugar .

En casa de los Son se encontraban Goku y Gohan comiendo lo que sus esposas les habían dejado - contesta hijo- dijo Goku sin dejar de comer

\- voy... si diga ... ¡Pan! ¿¡hija donde estas!? ¿como estas? ¿estas bien? ¿necesitas algo? - preguntaba desesperado , Goku había escuchado y ambos estaban en la bocina

\- de acuerdo , mañana estaremos allí y Pan , que alegría saber de ti -

-¿y?¿que dijo?-

-dijo que nos verían mañana a las ocho en la cafetería del parque -

-¿nos?-

-quieren que llevemos a vegeta -

-iré a decirle -

-no creo que quiera -

-lo obligaré -


	8. Chapter 8

Sin redondeo Goku uso la teletransportación para ir a CC , aprovecho al sentir solamente el ki de vegeta.

-Hola vegeta - saludo apareciendo atrás de él

\- ¡maldito insecto!- bufó molesto . El saiyan de corta estatura aún no se acostumbraba al verlo aparecer de la nada .-¿¡que quieres!?-

-Pan nos llamó - dijo serio

-¿y?- pregunto sin importancia -¿a mi que?-

-mañana quieren vernos ... a Gohan , tú y yo... Bra estará allí y pide que estés allí -

-no me interesa-

-dicen que es importante ,nos dirán el porque se fueron -

-¡no me interesa!-

-¡por favor vegeta! , madura de una vez . Es tu hija , te necesita -

-ella se fue porque quizo -

-bien , sigue siendo un idiota con tu familia . Es una lástima que al fin de tus días quedes sólo - finalizó y desapareció

-pamplinas- dijo y siguió entrenando. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto .

Lo que ambos no sabían era que cierto ojiazul había ocultado su ki y había escuchado todo . Trunks había regresado por un abrigo para su madre . - mañana sabre la verdad -

.

En el parque central de ciudad Satan estaban dos jóvenes disfrutando de su noviazgo , o por lo menos eso aparentaban. Goten cada vez sentía más lejana a marrón - ¿quieres ir a a algún lugar en especial ?- ofreció sonriente

La rubia lo miro y sintió ternura y culpa al ver sus ojos - amor - susurro - nada me gustaría más que estar contigo , pero quiero saber donde están mis amigas . Las extraño mucho - finalizó bajando la mirada

-¿crees que a mi no?-

\- no lo parece-

-¿disculpa? , me he matado buscandolas con trunks - se expreso molesto

\- ¡pues de nada ha servido! - alzó la voz de igual manera

\- ¡yo! -se detuvo bruscamente , todo el tiempo se la pasaban buscando a ambas chicas y la frustración se acumulaba en cada uno - no quiero discutir contigo -

-Goten - dijo sorprendida más sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - perdona mi actitud , es que me siento impotente -

-lo sé muñeca , yo estoy igual -

-sabes , ya se a donde quiero ir a comer . Muero de hambre -

-a tus ordenes preciosa - la tomó de la cintura y la beso con suavidad .se elevaron lentamente , Goten la sostuvo con fuerza y buscaron un lugar en donde comer.

\- estoy nerviosa - dijo la princesa tocando su vientre

-tranquila Bra , todo saldrá bien - la consoló la morena

\- tengo miedo de ver a papá -

-yo tambien , y ¿aún sigues molesta con trunks?-

-no, fue mi culpa al beber mucho y alejarme del grupo . Pero es mi hermano se supone que el debería de cuidarme de todo - decía, ella aún estaba confundida por toda la situación -me siento mal , quisiera darle una paliza pero a la vez quisiera abrazarlo y pedirle perdón ... no se que hacer si llego a verlo -

-ven aquí princesa- la jalo y la aprisionó en sus brazos como lo hacía con frecuencia .

.

\- aquí estoy - aterrizó Goten frente a la cafetería del encuentro -¿que hago aquí? -

-Bra y Pan se reunirán con el sr Goku , Gohan y mi papá -informo -les dirán la verdad -

-tenemos que saber -

\- si , oculta tu ki y averigua lo de Pan y yo a mi hermana -

-esta bien -

.

-allí están - dijo la morena viendo a su abuelo y padre en una mesa .

-no veo a papá -

\- aquí estoy - escucho a su espalda -espero digas la verdad mocosa -

\- con permiso , nos vemos en la banca que esta junto al lago-

La morena se acercó a sus familiares con cautela -aquí estoy -

-¡Pan!- sonrieron ambos , Gohan la abrazo y beso su frente -me da tanta alegría verte -dijo al borde de las lágrimas .

\- a mi también papá , ¡abuelito!- salto a sus brazos .

\- Hola pequeña -

-¿como están mamá y la abuelita?-

-bien , extrañandote -

\- y Goten ¿como esta ese comelon?-

-bien , comiendo más - los tres rieron mientras un moreno escuchaba conteniendo las ganas de reprocharle .

\- ¿quieres algo?-

-un café y Pan tostado con mermelada -

-bien . Srita, tres cafés , una orden extra grande de pan tostado con mermelada y tres docenas de pastelillos de frutas por favor -ordenó Gohan, la mesera asintió sorprendida.

\- dime hija , te escucho -

\- bien , pero no me interrumpas ni me regañes ¿vale?-

-ok - la orden llegó y los tres empezaron a comer .

-me fui por apoyar a Bra . Tuvo un problema y no quería dejarla sola -

-¿que problema?-

-ella lo dirá cuando este lista , eso no me corresponde -

-ya veo , pero ¿porque no debería de regañarte?-

-eso no es todo , papá , abuelito hay algo más , algo que me pasa -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café ante la atenta mirada de los morenos -bien , lo que sucede es que ... padezco del corazón -soltó de golpe .

Gohan y Goku sintieron como si les hubiesen aventado una ráfaga de ki contra la espalda . Goten instintivamente llevo sus manos a la boca asombrado .

\- ¿que?-

-hace unos años me lo confirmaron y pues me quedan, a lo mucho tres meses - finalizó

-¿como nos ocultaste algo así Pan?-reprocho Gohan -¿acaso no pensaste en nosotros?,¿no nos quieres?-

-papá -dijo con voz quebrada - claro que los quiero , por eso no dije nada no quería verlos sufrir -

-¿y crees que esta era la manera?,¿venir y decirlo cuando ya te estás...?-

-lo siento -

-Pan ... ¿porque hija?-

-Gohan calmate- dijo Goku , a él le dolía tanto como a Gohan , ella era su nieta , su única nieta . La consentida de todos los Son .-¿hay algo para hacer?-

-no, aunque hubiese un donante la sangre saiyayin que corre por mis venas no sería compatible con uno humano . Por eso no dije nada -

-¡maldición Pan!- dijo goku dando un golpe en la pared derrumbandola -bulma nos hubiese dado más opciones , ella de seguro tendría una solución -

-no estaría mal intentarlo - concuerdo Gohan .

-no quiero falsas ilusiones -

-lo intentaremos Pan-

-se los advertí - contestó al verlos con esperanzas -sólo quería pasar este tiempo con ustedes -

\- lo pasaremos , pero también buscaremos una solución . Tienes mucho que vivir hija -dijo Gohan . Los tres se abrazaron -vamos a ver a tu madre y a la abuela . No es justo que las hagas esperar -ella asintió y los tres se marcharon . Antes de salir Pan

le sonrió a Bra dándole apoyo .

\- habla ya que no tengo todo el día -dijo vegeta , Bra se quitó la pulsera y vegeta cambio su rostro de enojado a sorprendido -¡¿pero que demonios?!- grito molesto llamando la atención . Trunks abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir un débil ki salir de su hermana .

\- estoy embarazada papá -confesó al borde del llanto -el día que salí con trunks y los demás me pase de licor , y..y... me violaron -estalló en llanto - el alcohol me nubló , desperté desnuda junto a un hombre -

Trunks sintió como el ki de su padre se elevaba rápidamente , él estaba luchando por contenerse . Era imperdonable que alguien haya tocado a su pequeña hermanita pero entonces cayó en cuenta ; él no la cuido.

\- lo siento papi -dijo en medio del llanto -lo siento -

-¿quien fue?- pregunto serio

\- un tipo de la empresa -

-nombre - cerró los ojos con dolor , alguien había tocado a su princesa y deambulaba felizmente por los pasillos de la empresa de su mujer . En sus narices .

\- kuno-

-¡maldito insecto! -

-papi, tengo miedo -

-quien debe de temer es él -

-¿me perdonas papi?-

-regresa a casa y dile a tu madre . Yo me encargo de ese imbécil -

-gracias -dijo , se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a su padre , este correspondió y le dio un beso en el cabello -ve con mamá princesa -

-gracias papi, te amo -

Vegeta se fue volando , buscando el ki del humano que se metió con lo más sagrado ; su familia . Bra fue en busca de su madre .

Pasaron la tarde con sus respectivas familias .

En el parque junto al lago se encontraban los mejores amigos de infancia.

-mi sobrina se esta muriendo - dijo Goten de golpe sorprendiendo al pelilia.

\- mi hermana fue violada y esta embarazada -dijo y el moreno reaccionó de igual manera .

Ambos sintieron el dolor del otro , habían visto a esas niñas en todas sus etapas , las querían , las consentian , les daban todo lo que ellas quisieran . El dolor era el doble para ambos .

-siempre la veía cansada -decía Goten - peleabamos sin consideración - se maldecía al pensar en los cambios que veía pero no notaba al mismo tiempo .

\- se supone que debo de protegerla de todo - se decía trunks -por eso me odia , yo tuve la culpa -

\- no- escucho a sus espalda . Ambos voltearon viendo a las dos chicas -fue mi culpa , bebí mucho -.

-debí cuidarte , no quitar mis ojos de ti -

-pero ya estoy grande trunks, debo de cuidarme sola -

-para mi siempre seras mi princesita -

Le dijo dándole un abrazo -perdóname Bra , lo siento mucho -lloro en el hombro de su hermana -perdóname -

-no, tu a mi por decirte esas cosas tan feas -dijo de igual manera

Goten sonrió al ver a su amigo reconciliarse con su hermana . Pero le dolía ver a la ojiazul sufrir . Sabía que ese dolor no lo olvidaría nunca . Él lo sentía .

\- me alegra verlos así -dijo su sobrina tocando su hombro .

\- Pan -dijo Goten mirándola serio -¿porque?-

-no quería verlos mal por mi culpa -

\- a partir de ahora te cuidaré aunque no quieras ¿entendido?-

-no soy una niña -

-claro que si , solo una mujer enfrenta las cosas , tu no eres una mujer , eres una niña y como tal te cuidaré -afirmo

\- pero...-

-entiende Pan - intervino el ojiazul -queremos tenerte para largo rato -sonrió .

-yo...-iba a reclamar pero al ver la determinación en los tres no tuvo de otra que aceptar -esta bien , pero no sólo conmigo eh , Bra necesita Muchas atenciones -

-espera , espera , yo estoy embarazada y eso no es ninguna enfermedad -

\- no importa , mi sobrino debe nacer saludable , buscaremos a un nutricionista -

-pero...-

-pero nada Bra -dijo Goten sonriendo - tú también estarás bajo el cuidado de estos apuestos chicos - guiño el ojo , Bra se sonrojo , había olvidado lo guapo que era Goten . - es tarde hay que ir a casa -

-tío tengo que ir a CC , bulma me hará unos exámenes -

-bien , te acompañó - dijo mirando a su amigo , asintieron y sin previo aviso cargaron a las dos . Goten a Bra y Pan a Trunks .

Bra se había aferrado en los brazos del moreno , tenia tiempo de no volar , siempre usaba su vehículo cuando estaba con Pan -no temas , nunca te dejaría caer -le dijo con suavidad .

\- sé que no lo harías -le dijo acomodándose en su hombro . La ojiazul sintió el aroma tan conocido de él , cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el chico de sus sueños .

Atrás de ellos iban dos jóvenes forcejeando -¡puedo volar sola!-dijo Pan tratando de soltarse .

\- quiero llevarte -le contesto sonriendo .

\- ¡sueltame o grito!-

-¿quien va a ayudarte aquí arriba?- dijo con burla . Pan abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo al notar lo obvio . Estaban volando .

\- pero aun así puedo volar sola -

-no seas terca y déjame llevarte . No te soltaré -

La morena lo miro a los ojos y supo que estaba encaprichado en llevarla -bien pero no estilo princesa , llévame en tu espalda -

Trunks suspiro y la tomó de la mano para que no saliera escapando . La acomodo en su espalda y siguieron su camino . -¿estas cómoda ?

-si- contestó . Lo abrazo por el cuello -dime si te molesta que lo haga-

-claro que no , sujetate bien -aceleró . Así como aceleró el corazón de la morena , sonrió al sentir los mechones lilas golpear su rostro , apoyo su mentón en él y continuaron su camino .


	9. Chapter 9

Aterrizaron frente a CC , adentro los recibió una feliz Bulma , sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo al tener a toda su familia junta , Bra le había contado toda la verdad y estuvo dispuesta en ir a enfrentar al desgraciado que se aprovechó de ella , pero la princesa le informó que su padre salió en su búsqueda. Ambas sabían que Kuno no volvería a ver la luz del sol .

Abrió los brazos nuevamente al ver a su pequeña copia , e hizo lo de siempre ; llenarla de besos - mi princesa - dijo estrechandola en sus brazos .

\- mamá - se sonrojo , todos los presentes miraban como bulma dejaba marcas de labios en el rostro de la menor .

\- me alegra tenerte aquí -

-a mi también -

Marrón miraba feliz el regreso de su amiga y el hecho de que Goten la trajera en brazos no la incomodaba , no como a Mai, que quería jalar los cabellos de la Son .

\- Bra - dijo a modo de saludo - te extrañe , a ti también eh - miro a la morena recibiendo una sonrisa .

\- Hola Marrón - correspondió a su abrazo -me alegra verte - dijo con sinceridad .

\- espero sea niño -susurro para que sólo ella escuchara .

\- pero...-

-goten me enseñó a sentir el ki - sonrió - pero bueno , espero todo salga bien -

Bra asintió , sabía que su vida no volvería a ser la misma , la pequeña vida en su vientre le daría un giro drástico y eso le aterraba , tanto que temía decirlo .

-si , aunque ya después veremos eso- dio por terminada la charla .

\- cuñada - la abrazo Mai . - me da gusto verte - sonrió falsamente .

\- conmigo no funciona tu hipocresía - la alejo suavemente notando la sonrisa falsa - no he cambiado sabes -

\- traes vida en ti ¿no es eso un cambio?- dijo fingiendo inocencia

\- Mai , no estoy para tus comentarios , lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío , no tuyo , así que por favor no te metas ¿entendido? - aclaró , Mai le sonrió disgustada y se fue donde su "novio".

-¡Trunks!- se abalanzó a él , alejando a la morena con la mano - te extrañe - le dio un beso .

\- cariño , vamos al laboratorio - dijo Bulma riendo ante el gesto de asco que hizo Pan . Ésta no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por la madre de su amiga .

Al entrar se encontraron con Gohan y videl concentrados trabajando en las computadoras, Milk leyendo libros de medicina y Goku haciendo movimientos de pelea .

\- ¿que haces?- pregunto Bulma .

\- verifico que movimientos son los que más opresionan el pecho -

\- parece que estuvieras en cámara lenta abuelito - río Pan .

\- no te burles - dijo haciéndose el ofendido .

\- bueno tengo varias pruebas que hacerte -

\- esta bien -

Los demás prestaron suma atención a las indicaciones de Bulma , los Son harían lo posible por encontrar una cura. Las pruebas de Bulma consistían en ; resistencia , fuerza , respiración , reflejos y otras de índole cerebral , cada prueba mostraba resultados fuera del rango normal , dándole así , la certeza de que todo provenía de su corazón , quería descartar cualquier otro tipo de enfermedad .

-¡no!- escucharon un grito que provenía del laboratorio .

\- ¿esa es.. ?-

-¿Pan?- completo Goten la pregunta de su novia para luego ver a la morena corriendo con el rostro pálido .-¿que paso?-

-¡chicos agarrénla!- grito Videl .

Goten y Trunks trataron de agarrarla , más la morena con agilidad se escapaba de los brazos de ambos saiyan.

\- ¡te tengo!- apareció Goku usando la teletransportación.

\- ¡no!- grito contra su pecho - abuelito no - dijo haciendo puchero y con los ojos cristalinos.

\- es por tu bien - la abrazo .

\- ¿cuál es el problema papá? -

-esto - llego Bulma con una jeringa - no dolerá ... mucho -

-no quiero -

\- Goku sujétala - éste hizo caso y la sujeto , la morena intento inútilmente zafarse . Bulma le tomó el brazo izquierdo y procedió a sacar sangre . -listo , tendré los resultados mañana en la tarde -

\- he muerto - dijo Pan con sus ojos húmedos .

-dramática - contestó Bra .

\- sentí que daba el último aliento -

\- es por tu bien sobrina -

-goten -

-¿si?-

-callate -

\- hump , bueno papá creo que deberíamos de irnos -

-si , ¡Milk, nos vamos!- los Son pusieron sus manos en Goku y se marcharon. Marrón y Mai se despidieron partiendo a sus respectivos hogares - para dejar a sus respectivos novios pasar tiempo con su familia -

Por otro lado ...

Vegeta había salido de la cafetería y rastreado el ki de la escoria humana que tocó a su hija , lo localizó en la empresa de su mujer , pacientemente espero a que éste saliera y los siguió durante lo que restaba el día ; kuno salió de la empresa dispuesto a ir a su hogar , subió a su auto y condujo tranquilamente sin imaginar su destino .

\- ¿pero que?- se detuvo de golpe , en medio de la carretera había un loco con los pelos parados haciendo una señal de alto -¡oye, apartate!-grito , el tipo con pasó firme se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de la puerta del piloto , el tipo palideció al ver de quien se trataba , lo había visto en algunas ocasiones en las reuniones de la dueña de la empresa en donde trabajaba , supo , inmediatamente quien era - señor vegeta - dijo con temor .

\- sabes quien soy , sabandija - su rostro volvió a ser como en el pasado , como aquel día en donde demostró que él era el príncipe saiyayin , el mejor de su raza , el más fuerte , el sanguinario que quería destruir el planeta tierra . Sus ojos recobraron aquel brillo que se había opacado por los años , sus manos ansiaban la sangre derramada de esa basura , quería ver el terror en el rostro de kuno . Él, tenia que pagar por haber tocado a su pequeña joya .

\- se..se..ñor ve..ve..vegeta- tartamudeo muerto del miedo , la mirada del saiyan reflejaba la verdad , ambos sabían que era el fin de uno , ambos sabían la verdad , vegeta disfrutaría la sangre esparcida por el suelo - yo... no me arrepiento - dijo con sorna provocando así , su dolorosa muerte , más , la sonrisa de vegeta al escucharlo fue sin duda la que desbordó su enojo .

Con su mano lo tomó del cuello levantondole de suelo , cortandole las vías aéreas , sonrió complacido al ver como inútilmente trataba de respirar . Vegeta se elevó a una velocidad descomunal para humanos pero lenta para él - nose como desaparecerte - dijo viéndolo , ningún método era lo suficiente para que pagara por su falta , si estuviera en vegita lo retaria a una pelea a muerte ... pero este tipo ni le llegaba a la tierra que tenia en la suela del zapato. Aflojó un poco el agarre , no quería que muriera de una manera tan simple bajo su mirada para calcular la distancia que lo separaba del suelo ¿seis o diez metros? Quizás más , quizás menos , lo miró a los ojos y lo soltó , éste cayó directo al pavimento de la carretera , con un grito sordo y adolorido .

\- no - suplicó con un hilo de voz , su cuerpo yacía con varios huesos rotos , su espalda hecha polvo , sus brazos inertes , sencillamente, el dolor era insoportable . Al ver a vegeta colocarse frente a él, deseo volver el tiempo y jamás haber tocado a su hija. Vegeta , entendiendo su mirada colocó su pie en el fémur izquierdo haciendo presión sin mucho esfuerzo, un ¡crack! Junto a un ¡ah! Fueron suficientes para que de su boca saliera una carcajada-¡maldito! - grito lleno de dolor .

\- los humanos , son , fuertes - dijo serio poniéndose de cuclillas - pero tú, eres una vergüenza para ellos , hay tantos como tú en todas partes , en todos los planetas , ¿sabes? Basuras como tú, siempre terminan así - dicho eso lo tomó de los testículos jalandolos sin piedad - te metiste con la niña equivocada - en su mano sostenía el sexo de ese maldito , lo agarró de la quijada presionandolo para que abriera su boca , metió su órgano sexual hasta el fondo , matándolo ahogado por su propia sangre .

Entró a CC sin hacer ruido , se encontró con su familia en la sala , esperándolo ya listos para dormir . Bulma y los hermanos al verlo lleno de sangre supieron ,que, la vida de kuno se había ido al infierno .

.

.

.

Me gustaría saber que tal les parece esta "historia" :)


	10. Chapter 10

Colocó un poco de corrector debajo del contorno de sus ojos , durante la noche se había levantado unas tres veces por las molestias náuseas , al sentir como en su garganta se acumulaba una ola de líquido involuntario salía corriendo a la taza del inodoro a devolver todos aquellos manjares que su madre le había preparado con tanto amor . Suspiró cansada . Pensó que al ser medio saiyan , su embarazo sería sin Muchas complicaciones pero tener todos esos síntomas le decían lo contrario , su herencia y la que le brindaría al bebé definitivamente lo hacía más complicado , si así se sentía ella , no quería ni pensar en lo que habría sufrido su madre o la señora Milk sin contar claro que ellas se ejercitaban , Milk era toda un experta en artes marciales y su madre usaba los aparatos del gimnasio quizás eso les habría servido de mucho ya que ellas eran terrícolas al cien por ciento y su padre y el señor Goku de sangre pura . Ninguno de ellos era un híbrido . Lástima que ella nunca quizo entrenar .

Termino de arreglarse su largo cabello y de su armario sacó una falda celeste y una blusa blanca .bajo a desayunar y En el comedor se encontró con toda su familia , el momento era incómodo ; todos sabían la verdad , sabían lo que su padre había hecho , sabían de la existencia en su interior y todo lo que le habia pasado en su estadía con la morena , no es que hayan hecho algo malo sino que se pasaron todo el tiempo encerradas sin hacer nada , como si fueran cucarachas , sonrió ante su comparación . Se sentó junto a su madre quedando frente a su hermano .

\- Buenos días - saludo finalmente

-Buenos día mi cielo -dijo Bulma feliz .

-Hola monstruo -

-hump - siempre con los mismos saludos , desde niña su madre era la efusiva de todos ,Trunks el insoportable hermano mayor y Vegeta quien solo emitía sonidos . Miró el desayuno digno de un saiyan haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco ; panqueques , tocino , huevos , cereal y jugó de naranja era el menú del día , su desayuno favorito , el aroma inundó sus fosas nasales y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar le hicieron salir hacia el baño na cercano .

\- iré a verla - dijo Bulma , ella sabía más que nadie - de su familia claro - que molestos eran los síntomas . Vegeta y Trunks siguieron deborando sus alimentos . - ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó dando un toque .

\- si - le dio paso . Bulma abrió la puerta , encontró a su pequeña en el suelo abrazando la taza - esto es horrible - se quejo . Bulma paso sus manos por el cabello y espalda de su hija tratandola de consolar . Tomo una toalla , la remojo en agua fría y se la paso por los labios .

\- es duro - dijo sonriendo . Ella anhelaba ser abuela , pensó que Trunks le iba a dar a su primer nieto pero viéndolo con Mai supo que no pasaría y no por que él no quisiera , si no por la morena , ella solo quería pasar de fiesta en fiesta , divirtiéndose sin tomar la vida encerio . Al saber que Bra le iba a conceder su deseo sintió felicidad absoluta , sabía que ese pequeño no era deseado y que su padre era una miseria , pero el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada , él no pidió ser concebido de esa manera , él no planeo que esa mujer que sería su madre se emborrachara y perdiera la consciencia, que su padre era un infeliz que se aprovechaba de los más débiles , que gustaba de las jovensitas y que por fortuna ya estaba muerto . El bebé , no tenia la culpa de nada .-pero todo saldrá bien - apoyó. Bra asintió y se refugio en los brazos de su madre . Vegeta veía con una suave sonrisa a las dos mujeres de su vida , volteo hacia el pasillo viendo a su primogénito chocar contra la pared , el Brief iba distraído en su móvil y por la sonrisa de imbécil que tenia , supo que estaba comunicándose con la novia que tenia o con la nieta del infeliz de kakarotto . Aunque nunca lo dijiese , él estaba orgulloso de la familia que tenia con esa mujer .

.

El joven Son no dejaba de pensar en cierta chica de ojos azules , desde que la cargo en sus brazos sintió una inmensa necesidad de protegerla de todos y de todo que le hiciera daño . Bra siempre había sido una niña dulce y extrovertida . Volverla a ver y que en sus ojos ya no estuviera aquel brillo tan vivaz en ella le había causado una extraña sensación de culpa , en parte sabía que la tenía pero no tanto con ella , debería de sentir más culpa por dejar hecha polvo a su sobrina en los entrenamientos o por dejarla sola en aquel lugar . Pero sin duda sentía culpa por todo lo que Bra sufría , no sabia que hacer , quería salir corriendo y decirle que todo saldrá bien que él siempre estaría a su lado .Pero eso a él no le correspondía.

\- ¿te gusta?- escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos .

\- ¿que?- preguntó , la rubia sonrió con dulzura , era normal que Goten aún no asimilara toda la situación . Puso sus suaves manos en el pecho del moreno y se empujó para estamparle un tierno beso en los labios , Goten reaccionó y la tomó de la cintura apegandola más a él , profundizando más el beso . La miró a los ojos y vió el brillo de ilusión y de amor que desprendía , se maldijo por no prestarle la debida atención a Marron, ella siempre estuvo con él en todo momento ; no lo presionaba ni le reclamaba por los momentos ausentes que solía tener estando con ella . Agradecía enormemente lo comprensiva que era.

\- el conjunto de ropa - le mostró una mameluco de color blanco con las orillas de color verde claro , un gorrito y unos calcetines del mismo color - no sabemos que será , y el blanco es un tanto neutral -

-¿no crees que es demaciado pronto?- cuestionó , ver ese pedasito de tela le recordó , nuevamente a la pequeña Bra .

\- no , el tiempo pasa rápido - contestó , pagaron por el conjunto y se marcharon .

.

Exasperada era como se sentía Pan al ser tan minuciosamente cuidada por toda su familia , su abuela y madre se la pasaban preguntando si quería algo en especial para comer , Gohan le preguntaba cada cinco minutos Cómo se sentía y le tomaba los signos vitales ; presión arterial, temperatura, respiración y latidos por minutos . Goku haciendo todo para que ella no hiciera ningún esfuerzo , se la pasaba abriéndole la puerta , alcanzandole alguna cosa de las repisas más altas y evitando que hiciera alguna opresión contra su pecho y Goten , ese no dejaba ni que recogiera un trapo . Se sentía inútil .

\- no se dan por vencido - susurro viendolos a todos . Se concentró en buscar en donde estaban sus amigos , por lo menos eso la entretenía un poco ; busco el ki de su tío y lo encontró junto a Marron en movimiento , seguramente estaban dando un paseo , el de su amiga Bra , ese lo encontró junto a Bulma , seguramente se encontrarían viendo alguna revistas , el de vegeta un poco alejado de ambas ojiazul y por último, aunque no queriendo , buscó el de Trunks , lo sintió junto a Mai , sin duda pensó que ella se lo estaría comiendo a besos y él encantado de recibirlos . - es mejor así - se dijo con tristeza , él nunca la vería con otros a ojos , para él, ella era solo una niña

.

.

En ese preciso momento , Trunks tenía contra la pared a la morena de ojos azules , tocandola a su antojo , explorando una vez más el cuerpo de esa mujer . Había quedado con ella de verse y pasar un rato juntos , su hermanita ya estaba en casa cuidada por su madre , no tenia el porque preocuparse de ella si estaba en las mejores manos y Pan , pues a ella la visitaría después , sintió nostalgia cuando la cargo sobre su espalda , de niña ella quería siempre volar con él y él gustoso la cargaba ,hacían carreras por los cielos , él y Pan , Bra y Goten . Algunas veces ganaban , perdían o empataban, eran esos momentos que recordaba con sentimiento . Cuando esas dos niñas disfrutaban de la vida .

Un fuerte beso en el cuello lo despertó de sus recuerdos , Mai empezaba a besarlo con salvajismo como tanto le gustaba , pero su calentura había bajado de una , recordar esos momentos le puso el dedo en la llaga ¿que pasaría ... si el embarazo de su hermana se complicaba o si no fuera un buen tío? ,¿que pasaría si Pan...? No , no quería pensar en eso , su madre encontraría la solución como tantas veces lo hacían . Se separo suavemente de la morena y se sentó pasando sus manos por su rostro. Mai molesta supo que el repentino cambio provenía de su cuñada y esa maldita niña .

\- ¿estas bien?- pregunto con fingida preocupación.

\- si .. no , es bueno ... tu sabes mi hermana -contestó bajando su cabeza , Mai rodó los ojos cansada de lo mismo , paso sus manos por los hombros de joven queriendo consolarlo .

\- todo saldrá bien - le susurro , éste la miro agradecido y la atrajo para darle un pequeño beso , la acomodó en su pecho quedándose así durante el resto del día .

Mai se dejó mimar de esa manera tan cursi a su parecer e ideó alguna manera de deshacerse de esas dos molestias .

.

Los dias pasaban y la suma de ellos se dio por cumplido un mes y medio . Todo pasaba con la misma rutina todos pendientes de ambas chicas , Bra cada día sentía las náuseas más fuertes y empezaba a sentir los antojos repentinos junto con el crecimiento de su vientre .y Pan bajo los cuidados de su familia .

-ya tengo la solución - informó Bulma a todos los Son - lo que debemos hacer es preparar el corazón

-explicate - pidió Gohan

\- verás , según algunos estudios que he hecho lo que debemos hacer es que el corazón permanezca un dia en una cámara artificial del sistema circulatorio , haciendo una transfusión de la sangre de Pan

\- para que se vaya acostumbrando -concluyó Gohan - ¡si! ¡puede funcionar!- celebró , los presentes sonrieron satisfechos al tener la posible solución , Pan sintió una esperanza en su interior al saber que podría seguir viviendo.

\- sólo necesitamos el corazón -

-ya lo tenemos - dijo Bulma , Gohan sonrió como cuando era un niño y salía a jugar con su amigo el dragón - recuerda que soy una Brief -

-¿pero como?-

\- con una llamada pedí que Pan encabezara la lista - contestó con orgullo .

\- Bulma- susurró Pan al borde del llanto .

\- cariño , créeme que haria cualquier cosa por ti y tu familia - la abrazo , para ella , Pan era la hermana de su hija - sólo necesito sangre tuya - ante ese pedido la menor palideció .

\- aguja - trago seco . Retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a salir corriendo pero chocó con el mismo ser que la sostuvo la ultima vez .

Nuevamente Pan hacia un berrinche ante la invasión en sus venas por un fino palito de metal . Los demás reían ante el intento fracaso de la menor , todos menos Mai , la ojiazul ya tenia el plan para deshacerse de esa niña tan molesta , pues , si alguien metía sus inexpertas manos en dicha máquina y la estropeaba por completo sería un tragedia ¿verdad? Y más estando tan cerca de los días contados de esa mocosa ¿cierto?.

.

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios , ellos me inspiran para seguir . ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Frustrada tiró la falda roja que tanto le gustaba , esa falda con cinturón negro incluido y hebilla dorada que le llegaba debajo del muslo , era lo único que conservaba de aquel conjunto de color rojo rubí que su madre le había regalado por ser toda una señorita , Marron la había invitado a salir y quizo usar dicha falda , el detalle era que ya no le quedaba , ya no poseía aquella fina cintura de avispa , ahora su cuerpo empezaba a tener los cambios naturales del embarazo . -maldición - susurró, sintió como pequeñas lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas . Ya todo era diferente , tenia que aceptar que ahora más que nunca le aterraba la idea de ser madre .

Se dejó caer en la cama ; cogió la almohada en forma de fresa y la abrazo con fuerza . Al saber que sería madre su mundo se vino a bajo , no por el bebé , ese tema aún no lo había pensado con claridad ; su temor principal fue que sus padres se dieran cuenta que tuvo relaciones sexuales de manera irresponsable por no medirse al tomar alcohol y por consecuencia había tenido fecundación en uno de sus óvulos . Sintió un peso menos en su cuerpo , todos sabían ya la noticia , la aceptaban y la apoyaban incondicionalmente , la cuidaban con todo el cariño posible y para ser sincera eso le encantaba . Pero , ahora al notar mejor su cambio físico se dío cuenta de todos los cambios que pasaban sin que ella lo notase. Se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero viéndose de todos los ángulos posibles ; al ponerse de lado notó su abultado vientre pasando sus dedos por la pequeña curvatura que comenzaba a formarse , siguió recorriendo su cuerpo encontrándose con sus pechos , estos se veían un poquito mas grandes y en momentos le dolía el pezón . Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas .en sí, no le preocupaba las estrillas, celulitis o la piel colgando que le quedaría después del parto ; todo eso se solucionaría con cremas reafirmantes que hacía su madre para su empresa , el cambio era mas bien mental. Con pasos cansados volvió a su cama ; los recuerdos de su anterior vida la golpeaban burlándose sin piedad , compras hasta agotarse , tareas demaciado fáciles para ella , noches en vela conversando con sus amigas , ayudando a Bulma con sus combinaciones de atuendo , los celos de vegeta cuando un chico la miraba , las burlas a su hermano y ... aquella atracción indescriptible por Goten ¡Goten! Su amor platónico , estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ser ella la dueña de sus besos pero , al verlo con su amiga le partió el alma , cometió el error de dejarse llevar por el mundano ambiente . Cuando vió el beso su mente ideó su próxima jugada , una arriesgada pero segura de poder hacerlo : ella le iba a robar un beso .

Sonrió con amargura , imaginó la reacción del chico : quizás la tomaría de la cintura profundizando aún más el beso para luego declarle su amor eterno . Ese era el plan perfecto y en eso se quedaría , en un plan archivado en la mente de la menor de los Brief , Marron sin duda había ganado limpiamente. Ella no podía ofrecerle nada al moreno , estaba sucia , un tipejo había disfrutado de su virginal cuerpo , ultrajado su ser , ensuciandola y dejando un recuerdo permanente . Se enterró entre las sábanas dejando que el tiempo pasara ante sus ojos .

\- no sé, si podré cuidarte - dijo con un hilo de voz tocando su vientre - no tienes la culpa , pero me recordarás para siempre ese momento cuando desperté -

\- ¿puedo pasar?- escuchó , miro hacia la puerta dándose cuenta que estaba entrecerrada .

\- Goten - asintió y en menos de dos segundos tenía al moreno frente a ella . - no llores princesa - dijo poniéndose a la altura de la cama y mirarla a los ojos .

\- yo...-

-no sé que sientes , pero puedo ayudarte en lo que me pidas - sonrió , nuevamente esas ganas de protegerla lo invadieron con fuerza . El hijo menor de Goku buscaba a su mejor amigo para pasar el día ya que Marron le había dicho que iría de compras con Bra . Al pasar por la habitación de la princesa pudo escuchar claramente los sollozos de ésta. La culpa le llegó como un fuerte golpe en el estómago como cuando estaba distraído en un entrenamiento con su hermano . Sin pensarlo dos veces desvío su camino hacia la princesa .

\- gracias - sonrió débilmente . Se puso de pie olvidando por completo la desnudes de sus piernas . Goten se dio cuenta y volteo su sonrojado rostro , ella confundida por su reacción se estudió y se dío cuenta de que se encontraba en una camisa un poco holgada de tirantes color amarilla y en bragas -aah - de un salto volvió a su cama a cubrirse con las sábanas - Lo siento - dijo estando cubierta completamente y con el rostro enrojecido .

-no...yo... no... eeh ... fue mi error por aah... disculpa -

\- ¿puedes pasarme una falda o lo que sea , por favor?- pidió . Éste asintió y del armario le paso una licra o leggins de color negro - gracias -

\- bueno ... te veré luego - salió del cuarto . Bra se decepcionó un poco , ella quería pasar tiempo con él, eso no tenia nada de malo . Terminó de arreglarse para irse con su amiga olvidando su percance con el Son . Goten se había quedado escondido viéndola . A su parecer Bra se miraba linda con esa pancita en crecimiento. Meneó su cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento y fue hacia su amigo .

.

\- al fin llegas - dijo una rubia apoyada contra la pared.

\- lo siento , tuve un pequeño inconveniente -

\- bueno no importa , vamos a comprar -

Las dos ojiazul se la pasaban de tienda en tienda . Marron le pasaba un sin fin de batas - *camisas para las mujeres embarazadas *- de todos los colores o diseños posibles , pantalones con cinta elástica para que se amoldaran a su cuerpo , zapatillas cómodas y uno que otro atuendo para bebé , Bra estaba exhausta de tanto caminar o probándose los atuendos que le pasaba .

\- dime que te pasa - exigió Marron - te he dado hasta ropa de ancianas para ver si me chillabas por el mal gusto , pero no me has dicho nada , es más la tomas y la guardas - dijo preocupada . Sabía lo estricta que era la peliazul con respecto a la ropa , combinaciones o estampados y verla aceptar de todo no era buena señal .

\- es que tengo hambre - mintió - y no tengo cabeza para nada más - la rubia asintió convencida y se fueron a buscar algo de comer .

.

\- ven a mi casa ahora - escuchó a través de la bocina . Pan estaba siendo tranquilamente sofocada con los mimos de su padre que cada vez que sonaba el teléfono ella contestaba para escapar un segundo de la mirada de todos . Cogió el aparato y sin saludar , Bra le pidió su asistencia inmediata - vale - contestó.

\- ¿quien era?- pregunto videl

-Bra , quiere que vaya a CC ¿puedo?-

-te llevaré - dijo Gohan . Pan tuvo que aceptar sino , simplemente no iría .

\- quiero ir volando -

-pero...-

-papá , nada pasará , además tú me llevarás - hizo gesto de cachorra . Gohan suspiró y asintió al pedido de su hija . Además ella tenía razón , él la llevaría . Gohan la tomó en brazos al estilo princesa , así como cargo a Videl y entraron por esa puerta yace varios años atrás . - que pesado - dijo fingiendo como si estuviera cargando a un yunke. un golpe en su hombro fue su contestación . Emprendieron vuelo , él iba a una velocidad moderada , disfrutando del paisaje y de la cercanía de su única hija . Gohan recordó aquellos momentos en los que la tarde los pillaba y debían llegar el menos de diez minutos al Kinder ; tomaba a Pan en brazos y salían a toda prisa , la pequeña se escondía en su pecho debido a la fuerza del viento . Así como lo hacía en ese momento . Sonrió , se le vinieron también los recuerdos de verla en es brazos de Trunks y a Bra en los de su hermano . Él siempre vió de cerca la unión de esos cuatro jóvenes y la loca idea de su hija con trunks juntos , en vez de volverse loco , le hizo sentir bien ;¿quien mejor que él , que lo conoció desde pañales para que este con su hija? ¿diferencia de edad? Bha, eso no era nada . Si reflexionaba de su entorno , la edad no era absolutamente nada . Lo mismo pensaba de Goten y bra . A él no le molestaba .

No tardaron mucho en llegar , Pan se fue a la habitación de su amiga y él a ver a Bulma.

\- ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? - entró la morena preocupada . Al verla sentada en su cama sin queja suspiró relajándose .

\- no , no me duele nada ... físico -

-dime bruja ¿que sucede?- le dijo con tono maternal .

\- hay Pan - suspiró hondamente - me siento mal ... pero no físicamente, es un malestar por dentro -

-dime -

\- Pan - la morena se acomodó en la cama apoyando a la peliazul en sus piernas y masajeando sus cabellos - me siento frustrada , tengo miedo , siento que he caído en un abismo en donde no hay salida - confesó - me aterra ser madre , me da horror que se parezca a él . Me da miedo -

-hay princesa - la abrazo con fuerza - no se que decirte , no soy tan buena con las palabras como Marron -

-no quiero que sepa nada . Aún me duele verla con Goten . Soy una mala amiga , quisiera volver a irme y no volver jamás , huir como la cobarde que soy - sollozó. Evitaba a toda costa verlos juntos , una punzada de celos le atravesaba su alma ; su cerebro ya asimilaba verlos juntos pero su corazón no , para ella , aun muy en el fondo sentía que podía tener una oportunidad con él y eso la hacia sentir peor .

\- ¿aún te gusta mi tío? - preguntó, la princesa se levantó para mirarla a los ojos ; el azul confesaba que el sentimiento más puro aún vivía hacia él -oh - emitió , de antemano sabía la respuesta pero quería reafirmarla. Si tan solo Marron fuera una mala persona ella haría todo lo posible para que su amiga y tío estuvieran juntos , lamentablemente la rubia podría llegar a ser todo , menos una mala persona y eso encierra un sin número de acciones que por la sangre de krillin no corría .- Bra ; sé que serás una buena madre , tienes todo nuestro apoyo . Yo estaré contigo - le sonrió dulcemente - cuidaré a mi sobrino -

\- ¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo -

\- si estas conmigo sé que todo saldrá bien - limpió sus mejillas y le sonrió a la morena . Sabía que Pan hablaba en serio y teniéndola a ella y a las demás mujeres de su círculo de amigos le hacía sentir segura , aun temía por la apariencia de su bebé , no quería que sacara los cabellos castaños o los ojos verdes de ese maldito , no , prefería que tuviera los cabellos lilas de su insoportable hermano .- eres la hermana que nunca tuve -

.

\- ya está listo Gohan , podemos operar a Pan - dijo una feliz Bulma , el sistema artificial había sido todo un éxito , la sangre de la menor se había adaptado al corazón humano . Lo único que faltaba era ponerla a dormir .

-¡genial!- celebró . - dime cuando -

-mañana , tráela que ya tengo a los mejores cirujanos que hay -

\- no se como podría agradecerte -

-no es nada , sabes que ella es como una hija para mi -

-Muchas gracias Bulma - la abrazo con cariño . Está correspondió el gesto .

.

\- quizás deberías de hablar con ella -

-no , no puedo mirarla y decirle : Marron, aun me gusta Goten. Seria un golpe muy bajo de mi parte -

\- bueno , tienes razón. Pero algo tienes que hacer -

-si , quisiera alejar a Goten de mi , así no tendría que torturarme por verlos juntos -

\- mi tío te quiere , no creo que quiera alejarse de ti -

\- ¿y si arruino nuestra amistad?- dijo sin pensar - ¡si! Podría arruinar mi amistad con Marron y Goten , no tendría que verlos ... ya no me doleria -

-es inmaduro - sentenció Pan - arruinar una linda amis...-

-¿que más puedo hacer?,¿esperar a que me llegue su invitación de bodas?,¿saber de qué sexo será su primogénito?,¿verlos felices en las reuniones?... no es justo para mí, sé que está mal Pan , pero yo sufro por eso . Prefiero no saber nada de ellos -

-pensaras ¿que estarán haciendo?-

-¡lo sé!,pero pensar es muy distinto a verlo - reprochó. A ella le dolía y sabia que era una inmadurez total hacer eso , pero necesitaba alejarse de ambos , pensar en los labios de Goten sobre los de Marrón era una tortura , pero verlos , era como si la llaga se enterrara cada vez más . Bra , amaba a Goten , Goten a Marron y Marron a él , ¿que más podría hacer? ,¿verlos y sentirse miserable o evitarlos para que no le doliera el alma?, ¿inmaduro? Si , ¿egoísta y absurdo? ¡claro! , pero es peor quedarse sin hacer nada . - entiendeme -

-bien - suspiró - pero no estoy de acuerdo -

Su amiga se había marchado en los brazos de su su padre , pudo notar como Pan ponía los ojos en blanco , sabía que no soportaba tener que estar bajo tantos cuidos. Con inseguridad fue en busca de su padre , quería tener un momento a solas con él, así como lo hacían antes .

-papi - lo llamó con timidez .

\- que - contestó con una leve suavidad en su tono . Sabía perfectamente lo volátiles que eran las mujeres en gestación , Bulma fue todo un crucigrama en los dos embarazos , pensó que serian iguales , pero se dio cuenta con pesar que durante el embarazo de Trunks , él estuvo totalmente ausente y con Bra todo fue nuevo y fastidioso ; lloraba por insignificancia , se enojaba por nada y comía de todo .

\- quería saber si ... podrías llevarme al cielo -

\- hmm- Vegeta supo que su hija jo estaba bien , siempre que le pedía que la llevara al cielo era por que algo le hacía daño y estar lejos del suelo la llenaba de una extraña paz . No contestó. La cargo con cuidado y salieron a tomar el último rayo de sol . El horizonte era simplemente perfecto, la mezcla de colores no se podía expresar con palabras . Bra se acomodó en sus brazos - no era tan cómodo como los de Goten - pero eran los brazos de quien la protegería con su propia vida si fuera necesario . Vegeta admiró también el paisaje , olvidándose del resto del mundo , sosteniendo a su princesa . Un pilar de vida para él.

Trunks veía desde la puerta la escena , había dejado a la ojiazul en su casa y vuelto a la suya para descansar , al entrar sintió el ki de su hermana y padre juntos . Sonrió viendolos , salio y alzó su mirada , desde el tercer piso su madre contemplaba también la escena tan acogedora .

.

.

.

Al principio si pensé en hacer que el violador fuera Uub , pero él aparecerá pronto , ya sea para ayudar o hacerle daño a alguien , aún no me decido xD.

en lo personal , disfrute la muerte de Kuno. Tengo planeado hacer más escenas así a futuro.

Con lo del embarazo quise hacérselo un poco más difícil , ya que Bra nunca decidió entrenarse . no sólo por Gt sino por que Bulma no lo permitiría y Vegeta sería quien la cuida de todo peligro de muerte. En cambio las demás si entrenan.

Para mi Mai tendrá siempre los ojos azules , así como Marron - por 18, se ve mejor así . Además he leído -en no me acuerdo - que así terminan siendo sus ojos , azules al final de DBZ- . Al principio pensé en usar a Marron en lugar de a Mai y a Pares en lugar de Marrón , sin embargo Pares sólo es de Gt y no me pareció justo usar a una no tan oficial como a una que ya es conocida .

 **Gracias! Espero no estarlos decepcionando con la historia. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Con el rostro de tono casi azul quedó la morena después de tantos abrazos de su familia y amigos , todo estaba listo para la intervención quirúrgica . Las palabras positivas no se hicieron esperar; "estaré a tu lado""son los mejores""ya verás que pronto entrenaremos como antes"etc -Todo saldrá bien - aseguró Bulma por onceava vez ante las preguntas de Gohan . Satisfechos con la afirmación se marcharon para dejarla sola, no sin antes a darle otro abrazo .

Pan suspiró viendo la puerta , estaba nerviosa y tenia un poco de miedo , además de que alguien importante faltaba que le diera su abrazo .- ¿nerviosa?- escuchó la voz del ausente , levantó la mirada encontrándose con cierto chico de ojos azules . Trunks estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta .

\- un poco - confesó . Éste en un movimiento rápido la aprisionó en sus brazos dándole apoyo . Se tenso ante el contacto tan abrupto ,poco a poco Se relajó dejandose envolver por el distintivo aroma que él emanaba . - gracias - murmuró

\- ten -se alejo y de su bolsillo sacó un chocolate blanco ; un Snicker blanco para ser exacto . Pan Relamió sus labios tan solo de imaginar el trozo de chocolate en su boca , él sonrió ante el gesto . - para ti -.

\- no puedo , no debo ingerir alimentos doce horas antes de la operación -

-puedes comerlo después -

-mmm y si ¿quedo en coma?- bromeó .

\- vence en cinco años- siguió el juego - tienes tiempo -

-bueno , pero lo comemos juntos ¿si?-

-no se. No quiero que me vean contigo , imagínate a un chico increíblemente apuesto como yo , con alguien ... como tú- se burló tocando con su dedo índice su pequeña nariz .

-Puf ,soy yo a quien no deberían de ver con alguien tan...- lo recorrió con la mirada - débil -

-golpe bajo - rieron - de todos modos sé que no pasará nada malo -

-¿crees?-

-si . Mi madre es perfeccionista y todo está bajo control - aseguró con confianza . - guardaré el chocolate . Respira profundamente para que te relajes -

\- Trunks - llamó antes de que se marchara - di...- sus palabras quedaron al aire al sentir como sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros .

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía . Pan tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas , los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos en su pecho . Decidió arriesgar a perderlo con ese gesto , en su interior sentía un mal presentimiento , como si fuera a perderlo todo . Él no era todo, pero si una parte muy importante en su corazón . Al besarlo puso en juego todos los años de amistad , todas las aventuras que pasaron ; las veces que él la defendía de las bromas de Goten , cuando le sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba triste , todas las veces que se escapaban a comer algún dulce que hurtabana de la alacenas de la cocina de Milk y Bulma. Todo esos momentos valiosos se pusieron a juego , ya no importaba nada , no sabia por qué, pero ya no importaba .

El beso que recibía era uno increíblemente torpe , sin experiencia , nada comparado con los salvajes y húmedos de Mai , la ojiazul era una experta en el arte del beso y eso le encantaba , le fascinaba lo salvaje de esa mujer . Pan... Pan era lo opuesto , ella lo besaba como si el fuera lo más frágil del mundo ¡como si fuera hecho del cristal más valioso, ¡Kami!... era tan suave . Por instinto la tomó de la cintura apegandola hacia él, tomó su nuca echandola para atrás , profundizó el beso accediendo a su boca , su lengua se deleitó probando cada parte que se le era posible . Ella gimió al sentir como la lengua intrusa chocaba con la suya .

La falta de aire se apoderó del momento obligándolos a separarse . Avergonzada bajo la mirada - vete - pidió con el poco aire recuperado - por favor -

-Pan... yo- quiso decir ... el beso le había gustado . - ese beso fue...-

-vete - repitió - sé que fue un error - apresuró a decir . - por favor -

Con disgusto tuvo que salir del cuarto , quería decirle lo contrario pero no era momento de una discusión, ella tenía que estar tranquila para que nada saliera mal . El beso lo envolvió en una nube desconocida para él, se sintió especial , tranquilo . -Mai- pronunció . Con ella no sentía la paz que la morena le brindaba ,la chica de abrigo verde era una fiera que atacaba sin ninguna pizca de compasión , el jugueteo o momentos de caricias no existían con ella .

Estaba confundido .

Se dejó caer en la camilla con el rostro lleno de vergüenza , se ovilló en la sábana como queriendo desaparecer de los monstruos que vivían debajo de la cama . Las lágrimas picaban con salir de sus orbes , el beso había sido perfecto , tal como siempre lo imaginó .

Perderlo.

Perdido.

De perderlo a perdido sólo faltaba un paso y ese lo dío. Lo sabia , lo aceptaba , ya nada podía hacer .

\- estamos listos señorita Son- se anunciaron dos galenos , un anestesiólogo y dos enfermeras . - entiendo que esté nerviosa pero le garantizo que todo saldrá bien - dijo creyendo que su armadura de sábana era por la causa del procedimiento.

\- esta bien - se descubrió . El médico sonrió y pasaron al quirófano que Bulma mando hacer , no querían que los medios de comunicación invadieran el hospital . Ser nieta de míster Satán era igual que ser heredero de CC por ello querían privacidad .

-cuenta de manera regresiva , del diez al uno - dijo el anestesiólogo.

\- diez... cinco- contó , poco a poco su cuerpo se fue durmiendo a raíz de la anestesia hasta que quedó profundamente dormida .

\- Doctor , el material ya ha sido abierto - comentó una de las enfermeras .

\- Bulma ha de haber preparado todo , pedí que todo estuviera sellado pero por lo visto decidieron desobedecer . No importa mientras todo este esterilizado -

Los guerreros Z yacían en la sala apoyando a la familia Son , todos estaban tranquilos . Sintieron el ki de la menor bajar gradualmente hasta que quedo en reposo constante , sin ninguna alteración .

\- mamá - llamó Bra acariciando su vientre - quiero unas papas fritas con un poco de mostaza , sardinas con crema de maní y ... un café helado ¿puedes?- pidió feliz .

\- eh.. claro cariño , ya... vuelvo-

Los rostros de los demás se tornaron de un leve tono verde al escuchar los antojos de la menor . Goten en cambio , la miró con ternura , le parecía interesante lo que el bebé causaba en ella . Miró a la rubia que se aferraba a su brazo e intento imaginarla con un pequeño abultamiento en su cuerpo , más no pudo , solo podía ver a una peliazul con el vientre más crecido . Bulma regresó con el pedido de su hija seguida de las demás mujeres con bocadillos para todos ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo en las nubes?, no lo sabía ni quería saberlo , la imagen se pegó a su mente .

\- ¿cuanto tarda este tipo de cirugías?- preguntó el ex-calvo .

\- de siete a diez horas - contestó Goku .

\- vaya , no sabias que supieras - le dijo admirado . El de sangre pura no era un amante de la lectura , todos lo sabían .

\- investigue - respondió con media sonrisa .

Videl y Milk se la pasaban en la cocina preparando cualquier platillo o limpiando meticulosamente algún trasto tratando de mantenerse ocupadas , no llevaba una hora desde que la morena entró al quirófano y ya tenian los nervios de punta . Gohan se la pasaba revisando una y otra vez el caso de su hija , planeando los cuidados apropiados de recuperación. Goku estaba pendiente del ki , asegurándose que no disminuyera o se elevara.

\- tranquilo - susurró la rubia al moreno -salgamos al jardín - sugirió . Éste asintió y salieron .

Trunks tenía la misma pose de vegeta ; arrecostado en la pared , las piernas en forma de cuatro y los ojos cerrados . No podía dejar de pensar en el beso , agradeció internamente que Mai no estuviera con él, tenia el presentimiento de que si la ojiazul llegara a besarlo , él la confundiría y de armaría una buena discusión.

Los demás se la pasaban platicando matando el tiempo .

\- ¿estas bien?- preguntó Marron -te noto ido -

-si , es solo que estoy nervioso-

\- entiendo - guardaron silencio cada quien pensado en lo suyo . Marron quería dar el siguiente paso con Goten , quería sentirse suya por completo , quería formalizar el compromiso con el joven Son , sin embargo estaba consciente de la situación ,todavía no era el momento .

Goten empezaba a sentir confusión con respecto a las chicas ; adoraba a Marron claro que si , era la mujer casi perfecta para él, la quería ,se sentía completo estando con ella , sin embargo tenía sentimientos encontrados por Bra , la hija de Bulma le transmitía paz , ternura , cariño . La quería pero no como a su sobrina , él la quería con el mismo sentimiento que quería a Marron. Su querer hacia ella no era fraternal . Goten comenzaba a mirarla como mujer . -¡no!- se exaltó al darse cuenta .

-¿que?-dió un respingo la rubia -¿que pasa?-

-N..nada...nada- contestó nervioso desviando su mirada - nada - repitió .

\- Goten - susurró con el puño en su pecho .

\- Marron , prometéme estar siempre junto a mi - le dijo abrazándola con fuerza - promete que pase lo que pase , siempre estarás a mi lado - la hija de Krilin correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad - esta bien - contestó . Goten escondió su rosto en los cabellos que caían junto a su cuello , aspirando el aroma a frambuesa .

\- se ven tan lindos - comentó Krilin a su mujer viendo al par de jóvenes .

\- juhum - emitió la androide no muy convencida- sufrirás si haces algo que la lastime - murmuró para sí .

-¿has dicho algo?-

\- no... vamos adentro , quiero un poco de té -

El viejo roshy y Oolong tenían una pila de revistas Play Boy para matar el rato . Vegeta se marchó a su amada cámara de gravedad a seguir su único entretenimiento ; pelear . Yamcha por su lado intentaba conectarse a su cuenta de Facebook - ¡diablos no puedo entrar!-se quejó.

\- déjame ver - Puar tomó la laptop - tu correo es .roro . Te habías confundido con -corrigió tecleando el aparato .

\- je je , gracias amigo -

\- ¿signos?- pidió el cirujano .

\- estables - contestó el auxiliar .

\- procedamos -

-si doctor -

\- ¡Trunks!- grito por tercera vez .

-¿que?-

\- tu teléfono no deja de sonar , contesta o lo tiro al agua - amenazó irritada .

-ya , ya , cielos calmate hermanita -

-deja de estar en las nubes hermanito -

Tres llamadas perdidas de Mai informaba el registro de llamadas -stk -

\- Jum apuesto a que es Mai -

-si -

-hermano , no se como puedes andar con alguien así , digo , no soy nadie para juzgarla pero... ¿que le viste?-

\- que es mujer en todos los sentidos Bra -

-una mujer ama , no juega -

El pelilila sonrió ante el comentario , su hermanita le había enseñado un punto que el no se percató . Mai juega, si , si juega , juega a ser comprensiva , juega a entenderlo y la más importante , juega a quererlo . Él sabía que todo era un juego y por ello seguía con ella , porque no queria nada serio , solo quería vivir el momento así como él. - lo sé -

-mejor buscá a una que mínimo te quiera -

-la encontré - murmuró - siempre estuvo frente a mi -

\- uhm - ella ya sabia , por curiosidad fue a la habitación donde estaba su amiga , al sentir los dos ki juntos

. justo en el momento cuando ella se lanzó a sus labios - eres tan idiota que tuvo que darte un beso para que te dieras cuenta -

\- ¿lo sabias?-preguntó sorprendido con un leve sonrojo.

\- los ví - sonrió feliz .

\- cuando se recupere hablaré con ella -

-si... debes hacerlo . Pero ahora ... ¿podrías traerme unas manzanas con unas rodajas de jamón?-

-eh si claro , todo sea por el bebé -

Cinco horas .

\- el almuerzo esta listo - anunciaron . Bra dejo a un lado sus manzanas extras y se encaminó al comedor - muero de hambre -

-pe..pero has comido mucho - observó Trunks - las papas , las sardinas y manzanas ¿no es suficiente?-

-ma..mamá - lloriqueó .

\- ¡Trunks! Esos era aperitivos , en su estado tiene que comer por dos . No la molestes - defendió

\- bu..bueno es..está bien- tartamudeo siguiendo a los demás .

\- doctor esto...-

-lo sé, lo siento - suspiró

Goku dejó caer el plato de comida que se disponía a degustar -no- el sonido que se produjo llamó la atención de los demás , Milk estaba a punto de regañarle por su descuido , sin embargo se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban sin control y los demás notaron que su ki se inestabilizó por completo .

\- no puede ser - se detuvo de golpe el príncipe de los saiyayin. Salió de la cámara de gravedad en dirección al comedor . Al llegar vió a Gokú en estado de shock - kakarotto -susurró.

\- Vegeta ¿sabes que le paso?- le preguntó su mujer - no lo saben aún -afirmó.

\- saber ¿que?-

-hora de la muerte , las trece con veintidós -

\- entendido -

-pues ...- se detuvo , no era el momento para reclamar su falta de entrenamiento - yo...-

-¡doctor! - salió videl y Gohan hacia el galeno -¿sucede algo?- los demás se acercaron al equipo médico . - ¿terminaron ya?-

-señores - aspiró profundamente , exhaló - hicimos todo lo posible ... lamento informales que... La señorita Son acaba de fallecer -

Gohan sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un kame-kame-ha al corazón , Retrocedió unos pasos topandose con el pecho de su padre , giró, al verlo , se arrojó a sus brazos llorando como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito , Gokú lo estrújo en sus brazos dejando que desahogara su dolor . Él, también lloró.

Milk tenía a Videl en su regazo , la mujer de la trenza no reaccionaba , estaba en trance , su pequeña flor había muerto . Bulma y Bra se abrazaban buscando consuelo en la otra . Marron tenía a un desconsolado Goten en un fuerte abrazo , el moreno lloraba entre jadeos sin control . Vegeta sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados . La mocosa de kakarotto era como una hermana para su princesa , él siempre fue testigo de como Pan defendía a Bra ante cualquier situación , cuando la molestaban por ser lista , cuando nadie quería estar con ella por ser "pesada" por su fuerza o por que los demas la veian como la niña mimada y su hija cuando la rechazaban por vestir un tanto masculino . Siempre se cuidaban una a la otra . El mes eterno cuando su hija se fue , supo que nada malo pasaría si Pan estaba con ella .

Trunks llevó su mano a la boca queriendo ahogar inútilmente su llanto , su dolor . Vegeta escuchó a su único hijo y sin pensarlo , lo abrazó, él no solía tener ese tipo de contacto con nadie , a excepción de Bulma , sin embargo , verlo destrozado le hizo saber que él necesitaba apoyo .

Nadie se dio cuenta del gesto de padre e hijo . Lamentaban el dolor de la familia , bajaron su cabeza en señal de dolor . Marron lloraba en silencio , ya bastante tenía con los quejidos de Goten como para hacerlo ella también .

-¿que..que sucedió?- pregunto el maestro Roshy por todos .

\- una infección ...-

-¡¿que!?- se exaltó Gohan - ¡¿como que una infección?!, usted es médico debería de tener cuidado - reclamó siendo sostenido por Gokú para que no golpeara al galeno , aunque a él no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo también .

\- la infección se extendió de manera rápida , además el corazón fue rechazado absolutamente -

\- eso no puede ser - hablo Bulma limpiando sus mejillas . Bra estaba escondida en su pecho - yo misma hice el sistema artificial -

-señora Brief , el material quirúrgico estaba infectado , pareciera que lo introdujeron en agua estancada y el corazón no estuvo el tiempo necesario en el sistema artificial. Tenian que tener mínimo quince horas de constante circulación, más ya lo revisé y solo estuvo nueve horas -

\- el material estaba esterilizado ¡lo dejé tal como lo pidió! -

\- estaba abierto señora - intervino una enfermera .

\- mi hija...mi hija... mi hija- decía videl con la mirada perdida .

\- yo...yo lo deje intacto -

-lo lamento , en serio , el cuerpo esta en la habitación continúa al quirófano si quieren verlo -

\- ¿tenemos que llamar a medicina legal?- siguió el maestro roshy . El galeno negó debido a que la causa era infección e incompatibilidad . - gracias - lo despidió .

Gohan acunó en sus brazos el cuerpo frío de su hija , ésta sólo cubierta por una sabana - mi niña - susurró en medio del llanto - mi bebé - beso sus mejillas - no es justo -

Los demás sólo miraban al pobre de Gohan , la perdida videl , la fuerza de Milk para no caer desmayada , el lloriqueo de Goten y la impotencia de Gokú. Vegeta y Krillin en sintoniza miraron a sus hijas , se imaginaban el dolor de Gohan , más no podían sentirlo , ni querían . Morirían sin sus chiquillas .

\- debes de descansar Bra - ordenó su madre , la chica asintió marchándose , quería estar sola .

\- mentirosa - reprochó - dijiste que me ayudarias con el bebé -se dejó caer con cuidado en la cama - mentirosa ... men..tirosa ¡mentirosa!- lloró todo lo que pudo hasta caer dormida .

\- jugaste conmigo- Trunks se acercó luego de que todos se marcharan para realizar los preparativos del funeral - me besas y te mueres ¿porqué?- su voz era tranquila más sus ojos dejaban salir ríos de agua salada - eres peor que Mai - se acercó a sus labios dándole el último beso - espero volver a verte , me portaré bien para ir al cielo y buscarte -

.

.

.

Hola!, espero les haya gustado . Pan murió T.T dejando dos promesas al aire ; la de cuidar al bebé y comer el chocolate . Que mala es .

Goten esta confundido '3' al fin se dío cuenta de su sentir por la menor de los Brief y Marron quiere dar el siguiente paso (picarona) ya veremos que decisión tomará .

Y Trunks... tuvo que recibir un beso para ver a la mujer que tenia bajo sus narices .

Aún falta muchos detalles que saldrán en el próximo capítulo , como recuerdos o el por qué de las causas de los problemas de la cirugía .

El procedimiento para una cirugía es hermoso ^-^.

Gracias .


	13. Chapter 13

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban con la caja de color blanco que yacía en medio del campo santo , en medio del contraste del negro que vestían todos . Las palabras de Dende eran lejanas a oídos de los demás , cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos , solamente reaccionando cuando una palabra dicha por el Namek describía a la menor .

\- fue una luz que le dió sentido a nuestra vida - Gohan inmediatamente recordó aquel día en que supo que vendría .

 _La alegría que embargaba su alma era absolutamente incontrolable, saber que él, Gohan el gran Sayaman iba a ser padre fue sin duda la mejor noticia que le pudieron dar , no importaba el momento en que se encontraba , eso era lo de menos , lo importante era lo que su mujer le dijo sin decir : serás padre ._

La sonrisa que brotó de sus labios fue más una mueca desfigurada . Abrazó más a su mujer buscando apoyo .

- _quiero jugar a los carritos - decía la pequeña de dos años. Gohan tuvo que regresar la reciente Barbie científica que costaba un dineral por una caja de carritos que valían la cuarta parte de la muñeca . La pequeña Pan se la pasaba entretenida jugando con ellos , en especial con uno de color naranja con el numero cinco en azul ._

Presióno su mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo negro que portaba , sacó la mano y colocó encima del féretro el carrito desgastado - juega con el - susurró al ponerlo .

\- el vacío que dejas , nadie lo podrá llenar - dijo mirando a Videl .

- _Estas embarazada - recordó el diagnóstico del médico , llevó sus manos temblorosas a su vientre . Ella no se imagino que los malestares fueran por la pequeña criatura que crecía en ella , no , para ella los vómitos y mareos eran por la mala comida que ingería - tiene dos semanas - volvió a hablar el medico ._

 _Videl se sintió la mujer mas afortunada del mundo , ella , la hija de míster Satán y esposa del Guerrero Dorado llevaba en su interior a una personita que dependía totalmente de ella , se sintió fuerte al saberlo ._

Sintió como Gohan se aferraba más a ella , videl no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuese el ataúd .

 _\- ¡corto!,¡corto!- decía emocionada , Videl la había llevado al salón de belleza por su primer corte de cabello. - corto igual que mami cuando era joven - le dijo a la encargada . Los mechones negros se esparcían en el piso._

Cerró sus ojos .

\- una gran guerrera - Dende suspiró - al igual que su abuelo -

 _Orgullo , infló su pecho en señal de orgullo , su pequeña nieta de tres años ya sabia volar a la perfección , lento si , pero perfecto . La pequeña veía como los guerreros Z volaban felices por los cielos o en ocasiones como Goten y Trunks hacían carreras con ella y Bra en brazos ._

 _\- quiero volar solita- le dijo una noche bajo el cielo estrellado . Abuelo y nieta tenían la costumbre de ver juntos el atardecer hasta que las estrellas iluminaban con su poca luz el monte Paoz . Lo hacían cada noche , desde el primer año de vida - me gusta usar la nube voladora o que me lleven ustedes , pero quiero aprender para volar -_

Ser su primer maestro fue el lazo que los unió más .

Su expresión facial temblaba , sus ojos , sus labios , su cuerpo temblaba , él quien era el salvador de la tierra no pudo salvar a su propia nieta , salvó a millones de personas , no pudo con una sola .

 _Ponerle un vestido era toda una misión , Milk corría tras ella para ponerle el vestido color rosa que le habia comprado en una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad , sin embargo , la pequeña prefería sus pantalones y camisas . Milk supo que ponerle un vestido a una niña de cuatro años , no era cosa fácil y menos si esa niña era Pan ._

Sus piernas la traicionaron dejándola caer en la mojada hierba.

\- siempre nos regalabas una sonrisa , sin importar tu estado de ánimo -

 _\- ¿que te pasa tío? - escuchó a sus espaldas , volteó encontrándose con su sobrina de cinco años con su pijama de cuerpo entero con estampado de ositos -¿porqué lloras?-_

 _-por nada Pan - ocultó su mirada . Para todos era sabido que Goten había sufrido su primera desilusión amorosa, menos la menor . La chica le había restregado en la cara a otro chico durante una fiesta en CC en la que él la había invitado con la idea de formalizar su relación ._

 _\- Misa-Misa no te merece- dijo recordando a la fastidiosa rubia que siempre estaba con su tío . - nunca me gustó - añadió enojada ._

 _\- ¿porqué?-_

 _-por que siempre que estabas con ella Bra y yo no existiamos para ti -_

 _\- ya no pasará - afirmó luego de unos minutos ._

 _-¿en serio?- se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso . Ella extrañaba pasar tiempo con su tío y más cuando su amiga se les unía ._

 _\- si - sonrió al verla ilusionada . Para él pasar tiempo con ellas no era la gran cosa , solo lo hacía cuando no tenia nada mejor que hacer , cuando ya no sabia como entretenerse , en esos momentos era cuando las buscaba - si estaban ambas -y decidía jugar un rato . Para él era tiempo de sobra , para ella tiempo valioso que pasaba con su único tío . - Pan - la atrapó en un cálido abrazo , paso sus manos por los mechones rebeldes de su cabello que volvía a crecer hasta tocar su frente - estas caliente - aseguró ._

 _\- tengo fiebre - contestó restandole importancia moviendo sus hombros ._

\- te llevas un pedazo de nosotros querida Pan -.

 _Dejó que la lluvia lo empapara, que cada gota que tocaba su rostro fuera a morir a su mentón , pasando por sus labios ._

 _El beso , ella le había dado muchos besos ; en la mejilla , en la frente o incluso por molestar en la nariz , nunca en la boca , hasta el día anterior . Aún podía sentir los suaves labios moverse contra los suyos ._

Relamió sus labios .

 _\- ¿porqué lloras?- preguntó al verla hecha un mar de lágrimas . El hijo mayor de Bulma no toleraba ver a la menor llorando , sabía que algo la había lastimado, mucho a decir verdad como para causar su llanto._

 _-no estoy llorando - contestó limpiando sus mejillas . Trunks se puso a de cuclillas a su altura , dándole una mirada comprensiva ._

 _\- anda , puedes confiar en mi - acarició sus cabellos - dime pequeña -_

 _La menor alzó su mirada acuosa y se lanzó a los brazos del Brief , llorando - los niños dicen que soy un fenómeno - Pan se aferró más a su cuello , aun siendo una niña de seis años , sentía erróneamente que llorar frente a alguien era signo de vulnerabilidad ,de mostrar ser débil . Trunks sabía que el orgullo de esa niña era grande y que alguien lo aplastara momentáneamente era doloroso , él la comprendía , él fue así de niño . - por mi fuerza-_

 _\- los fenómenos son ellos - dijo rompiendo el silencio - ellos no saben lo maravillosa que eres - aún sentados en el piso ,Trunks la sentó en medio del hueco de sus piernas y con los pulgares en cada mejilla le limpió las lágrimas ._

Se acercó dejando un ramo de rosas blancas con una azul al centro - ella te las manda - hizo referencia a su hermana , la menor de los Brief no podía asistir , no era saludable para ella y menos con la fuerte lluvia .

Cada quien recordaba algún momento vivido con ella , Marron al igual que los demás tenía uno que otro recuerdo en donde sólo estaban ellas dos .

- _me gusta Trunks - le confesó con el rostro enrojecido . La rubia fingió sorpresa ante la confesión , ella se percató debido a las miradas que la morena le daba al ojiazul ._

 _\- oh - fue lo único que atinó a decir . Sintió un poco de pena por Pan , Trunks recién comenzaba a salir con la chica de labios rojos y se les veía felices - bueno...-_

 _-sé que es imposible , pero nada cuesta soñar - la interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa . Marron pudo ver unas cristalinas gotas de agua que amenazan con salir . La abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces- lo sé Marron , lo sé - sollozó ._

Miró al joven que se hallaba de espaldas a ella , Trunks podría ser el más puto de toda la ciudad , pero estaba segura de algo ; él también la quería con la misma intensidad , que no aceptara sus sentimientos era muy distinto .

\- hey - se puso a su lado - ella siempre estará con nosotros -

\- si . Daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar -

-sabes que no serviría de nada -

-lo sé , ella diría lo mismo -

\- que en paz descanses querida hija , nieta y amiga - poco a poco descendía el ataúd hasta quedar tres metros bajo tierra . Gokú arrojó una rosa de color naranja y Gohan tiró el puñado de tierra .

\- mi hija , mi bebé, Gohan mi bebé ¿porque Gohan? ¿porqué mi bebé?,¿porqué mi niña?- Videl no soportó ver como la tierra cubría el cuerpo de su hija - mi niña , mi niña , yo la tuve en mi vientre- dijo palmando en lugar - la traje al mundo ¡es mía! ¡no la puedes dejar allí! - el desgarrador llanto no hizo más que desatar el de los demás - ¡MI NIÑA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas . Videl se arrastró hasta quedar al borde del hueco , extendió su mano intentando tocar el ataúd , más ya la tierra lo había cubierto. Gohan se colocó atrás de ella , abrazándola . Los dos en el suelo bajo la fuerte lluvia y viendo como el último poco de tierra era colocada -¡Gohan, mi bebé!...mi bebé ... mi bebé ... mi único bebé se ha ido , se fue , no volverá ... mi bebé -sollozó en el pecho de Gohan .

La hija de Bulma miraba cada gota que caía en su ventana , las veía hasta que morían en la base de ésta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios .

 _\- 《si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate, me encantaría estar ahí 》- cantaban dos pequeñas viendo a Barney - 《abriendo la boca para saborear ¡ah, ah , ah , ah , ah , ah , ah! , si las gotas de lluvia fueran de chocolate, me encantaría estar ahí 》-_

La sonrisa se esfumó en el mismo segundo que se formó .

 _\- ¿y si nos descubren?-_

 _\- no , mi hermano duerme como roca , no sentirá ¿y Goten ?-_

 _-naaa, solo despierta si le dices "comida"-_

 _Las dos pequeñas entraron al cuarto del pelilavanda con una bolsa de cosméticos en manos ._

 _\- ¿que te parece?- preguntó orgullosa ._

 _\- jajaja , ¡foto! ¡foto! - dijo dando palmaditas ._

 _Luego de muchos flashes las dos niñas salieron rumbo al cuarto de la peliazul para ver las fotos en la computadora ._

 _\- oye Bra ¿porque dice cargando?-_

 _\- ¡Pan! ¡acabas de subir las fotos a Internet!- alterada vio como las fotos de ellas y los chicos eran subidas directamente a la cuenta de Bulma - mamá va a matarme - derrotada se escondió bajo el escritorio ._

 _\- a mi también - la imitó ._

 _Media hora después Bulma las tenia frente a los chicos para disculparse , al menos esa era la idea , pero ver a Goten con los párpados de color azul , las mejillas fucsias y labios rosas no ayudaba mucho, y más si junto a él se encontraba un chico con rayos de colores en el cabello , las uñas pintadas de verde "jódeme la vista" y los labio rojos . Las niñas de diez años no paraban de reír junto a los demás . Para desgracia de ellos , el maquillaje era extra aprueba de agua ._

 _\- seré la burla de la uni -se lamentó Goten ._

 _\- yo del mundo - dijo de igual manera Trunks ._

 _-niñas , están castigadas , no hay postre por una semana -_

Llevó su mano a su vientre - tienes que superar nuestras travesuras - dijo con tono maternal - todas -

\- 《si las gotas de lluvia...》- el llanto volvía de nuevo . sola , se sentía sola , tenia a su familia y demás amigos , más la morena era su hermana de vida , era como Goten para Trunks, esos amigos del alma a quienes puedes decirles lo que sea , desde la más estúpida broma hasta tu más grande miedo. Se abrazó buscando calor , miró por la ventana para luego refugiarse en su cama , de alguna manera sintió que ella ya estaba bajo tierra .

\- tengo que decirles algo - llamó la atención Bulma una vez que se encontraban sólo ellos .

\- ¿que sucede Bulma?-pregunto un desganado Gokú.

\- ya sé que fue lo que ocasionó la infección de Pan -

En todo momento su mirada fue hacia el suelo , ella no sabia como fue posible que todo haya pasado bajo sus narices .

\- dinos , por favor - pidió Gohan teniendo a Videl en brazos .

\- fue - dió un largo suspiro - Mai -

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa y más los del primogénito de ella -¿como?-preguntaron al unísono .

\- ella ... ella infectó el materia con aguas negras y...y desconecto el sistema artificial ... lo siento , lo siento - no podía verlos . Ellos le habían dado toda la confianza , seguros de que Bulma Brief era una mujer responsable y cuidadosa con todo lo que ella hacia . - revisé las cámaras -

\- Mai - susurró Trunks , posó sus ojos en la lápida recién colocada sintiendo un creciente odio hacia la ojiazul . Él sabía del desagrado mutuo entre ambas morenas , lo sentía cada vez que se encontraban , sin embargo no pensó que fuese para tanto .

\- maldita - dijo Gohan entre dientes . Videl sólo lloró más .

Goku alzó la mirada al cielo tratando de controlar las ganas de ir por ella y hacer justicia en sus manos . Él jamás le pegaría a una mujer sin poderes , incapaz de defenderse , no digna de su rival , sin embargo ella se había metido con su debilidad , se la había llevado al otro mundo .

\- yo ya la hubiera matado - dijo Vegeta luego del silencio - si alguien daña a mi familia , lo mato como el insecto que es y no me importa si es mujer -

-no soy así - dijo Gokú con voz ronca -jamás le haría algo - cerró los puños con impotencia -jamás -

\- te hace falta ser un verdadero saiyayin , esos que se vengan sin importar nada más. .. pero eres kakarotto , pueden matar a tu nieta y no harías ... perdón ... no harás nada al respecto - sonrió de lado - incluso sabiendo que escoria lo hizo - finalizó alzando vuelo .

De cierta manera él tenía razón , su sangre saiyan clamaba venganza , más su moral terrícola le impedía hacerlo . Mai siempre fue su enemiga con ese perro de traje morado y el enano de piel azul , ¿entonces porque no lanzarle una esfera de ki en su pecho? Fácil , no podía , jamás podría hacerlo . Salió volando a toda velocidad .

\- lo siento - repitió Bulma .

\- no fue tu culpa - hablo Milk - ella lo tenia planeado -

-Milk-

-no digas nada Bulma , todos te agradecemos por intentarlo - la abrazo . Milk estaba igual o más enojada que todos allí , pero sabía que Bulma no tenía la culpa .

\- gracias -correspondió.

Descendió en una isla rocosa expulsando todo su poder . Sus ojos verde turquesa , su cabello rubio y largo , sus cejas desaparecidas , estado de super saiyayin fase tres -¡aaaah! - bolas de ki por ahí , por allá destruyendo los alrededores , sus músculos creciendo aún más , su dolor hecho furia ... su corazón llorando .

Las finas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se mezclaban con la lluvia , llevó sus manos a sus ojos , cayó de rodillas llorando como un niño .

 _\- ¡es niña!- gritó Gohan entrando de golpe a su casa -¡papá, es niña!- le puso un pedazo de papel enfrente ._

 _\- es una mancha - dijo confundido por la alegría de su hijo - es una bonita mancha -_

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños , sangrando al incrustarse uno que otro fragmento .

\- _mira papá - Gohan sostenía un pequeño bulto de color rosa . Él se acercó y vió a su primera mujer descendiente de su familia ¡la primera! , un cálido sentimiento embargo su pecho al momento de cargarla , su piel suave y blanca , sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas y sus ojos ... ¡hermosos ojos negros! Así como los de su amada Milk . Esa niña era sin duda , el tesoro de Goku ._

Se calmo así como la lluvia , su transformación desapareció volviendo a su apariencia normal . Se levantó y se fue a casa .

No muy lejos se encontraba un joven de piel morena observando a su maestro , Uub sintió como el ki de Pan desaparecido totalmente . A distancia presenció todo el funeral y supo más o menos de que había fallecido - maldita Mai - susurró molesto .

 **Días después .**

Los ojos azules se miraban diciendo tantas palabras que nadie escucharía nunca . Trunks y Bra estrecharon más su relación de hermanos . La peliazul se hallaba en la cama de su hermano , viendo como éste trataba inútilmente de esconder su dolor , al mirarlo se veía , sabía que estaba igual .

-como se llamará -rompió el silencio tocando el vientre más crecido de su hermana .

\- no se -contestó - Ayúdame a buscar un nombre - pidió , éste asintió con una débil sonrisa , al menos eso lo distraeria un poco .

\- claro -

\- Hola chicos - en la ventana apareció el moreno interrumpiendo el silencio de hermanos , saludandolos .

\- ¡Uub!- lo recibieron . Desde el entierro de la menor de los Son , Uub apareció trayendo una chispa de vida que contagiaba a todos .

\- que gusto verlos - sonrió .

\- lo mismo digo - contestó él.

\- no quiero ser atrevido Trunks , pero ¿podrías regalarme un vaso con agua por favor?-

\- claro , ya vuelvo -

\- Ayúdame - pidió Bra una vez que Trunks se había marchado -me cuesta levantarme - extendió sus manos .

\- si - la tomó de las manos halandola con fuerza quedando así , ella en su pecho .

\- lo siento y...- más sus labios fueron atrapados en un apasionado beso .

.

.

.

.

Para mi la relación de Pan y Goku es la más fuerte en esa familia , por lo tanto quise que a él le afectara más . Lo mismo sería si el caso fuera de Bra , solo que vegeta no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con ella , él tiene más carácter saiyan que Gokú.

peeeroooo pienso que a ustedes no les hubiese gustado leer a un Goku vengativo ¿o si? ¡Díganme!

Uub y Bra , en lo personal me gusta la pareja pero Uub aqui tiene uno que otro plan que ayudará a unos y afectará a otros . Ya veremos que tal le va .

Pan ... ¿volverá? Si , claro , estamos en DB, si Krilin puede regresar aún después de morir - nose cuantas veces- ¿porqué no la nieta del Guerrero más poderoso del universo? Ya veremos como vuelve .

Bueno , espero les haya gustado la historia :) juju


End file.
